


Devil's Lyric

by bardandlancer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other, Slow Burn, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardandlancer/pseuds/bardandlancer
Summary: Sanson and Guydelot are summoned by their old friend the Warrior of Light to assist them in solving a sinister murder mystery within Hingashi and the still recovering land of Doma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Expect this fic to have the general screw ups of grammar and my inability to write anything but run on sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the entire re-do of chapter 1, I like this version a lot better and hopefully it didn't make chapter 2 sound too strange.

The early morning sun glowed a sweet honey-comb yellow as it rose through the ancient trees which housed the modest land of Gridania. A pleasant breeze began a dance with the leaves of the folliage reshaping and forming the shadows that fell on the cobblestone streets below. The inhabitants and adventurers who shared the land filtered from their homes and Inn rooms to start the day while the temperature outside still held a refreshing coolness as the summer season began to settle in.

Those who knew one another nodded as they passed by or stopped for conversations with baskets of the fruits and herbs of the fertile land Gridania was famed for hung from their arms in woven baskets. The calmness was nearly a deceitful dream hiding the strained political climate in lands over the sea, at times, peace in their own homeland felt like something all too temporary and those wary of its loss clung onto living a normal life with clinging hands. They played as actors whose performance relied on feigning any worry in the world as if this could prevent the inevitable from ever reaching them.

Those who traveled to those lands, saw their misfortune, and fought to salvage their rights so they might one day live a life free from tyranny knew this careful balance more than any other. One man in particular walked that strenuous line day after day and as such to see him walking from his small house in simple casual clothing was something to beheld. 

Captain Sanson of the Twin Adder was rarely seen in anything but a uniform these days, even during the days that were meant to be taken off for time away from his busy job to recoup and give him some much needed relaxation a young soldier could often be seen calling for his attention and leading him straight back into the headquarters of the Twin Adder. Sanson would drop what he was doing time and time again no matter the simplicity of the matter, his dedication to his role knew no bounds.

All too often it seemed there were codes only Sanson had memorized the intricate details to that his colleagues barely knew existed or matters that could only be handled with his perfectionist skills. Sanson slowed his steps as he made had made it down the road from his home, the furthest he had made it since his last attempt at a day off, checking about himself as if expecting a person in pale yellows to be calling for his attention but the only sounds were that made by the breath of the wind in nearby shrubbery. He had not wanted to make it to the market before being drug off again, he had gotten in trouble once already for nearly walking off with food he had yet to pay for and that embarrassment lasted him the whole day, but after waiting a few more moments it seemed he was safe to move on.

How empty his cupboards had become during these busy times, he had been sad to find during his time away from home most of his perishables had gone rotten – What a depressing waste... He had been home for nearly one moon the aftermath of the war in Ala Mhigo had meant he was trapped in a never ending slew of meetings which were nearly always followed up with willing parties agreeing to following it with a drink and meal at the pub.

It was a sense of coping he would not have recommended but it felt so easy to fall back into, to be able to laugh together and share memories of those who had been lost in the ravages of war were easier in a well lit public setting. No one wanted to remember in the quiet of their own room alone, that was when the dark thoughts settled in – Best to remember there where the ease of others kept it relatively happy.  
Even so, after all that time he felt ready to return to a normal schedule, to make his own meals again and maybe even invite some of the others who had warmed up to him over for a meal. 

It nearly brought a smiles to his face while he picked up his pace toward the market thinking on how his now good friend (god how strange that was to think of nowadays) Guydelot was insisting he invite him over for dinner and complained each and every time of how Sanson being slave driven when he informed Guydelot he just did not have the time between his work at the Twin Adder. It would do them all some good to have a semblance of normality that was not restricted to the pub.

As If the Devil himself had been listening to his thoughts and decided to summon up exactly who was on his mind a recognizable voice sang up from the other passerby’s before he could start up the stairs that led into the contained marketplace, “My my, to see Sanson the Stiff himself walking out and about as if he thinks he is just another citizen of Gridania, we might have a miracle on our hands!”  
He turned just as Guydelot leaned himself over the flat railing of the walkway with his arms crossed beneath himself giving Sanson a smarmy smile as if he had managed to sneak up on him. Sanson walked back down to meet at the flat solid ground at Guydelot's level to avoid blocking the walkway, “I have half a mind to turn around and go see if my assistance is needed at base just because of commentary like that, but yes I do believe I have today to myself, like any normal citizen of Gridania.” 

A part of him spoke up inside with the claim that he should add his role as a Captain meant he truly could not live like a normal citizen but a protector of the people, as that was not the life he agreed upon when taking the title. He knew this would only earn him a speech from Guydelot could give on the importance of freeing oneself from the binds of politics ever so often to remain sane. 

More than not wanting a lecture from GUYDELOT of all people Sanson had no interest in admitting that perhaps the other man was right and weariness had begun to creep up on him as of late. To keep the mood light he shifted the attention over to Guydelot, “I've taken notice that you're NOT wearing your uniform, weren't you supposed to be on duty today or are you slacking off even in these tense times? I'll be most disappointed in you if that's the case.”

Guydelot huffed taking to leaning his back against over the wooden support beam his hands stowing away in his pockets giving him a relaxed appearance, “Every word you use against me is a wound on my soul I hope you know that my oh so cruel friend. If you really must be so nosy I swapped with an eager youngster who was desperate to get more practice with her bow and a harp,” A sense of pride flashed across his face which he hid from his expression just as quickly as it came. Sanson knew how much he did not want to admit it but Guydelot was becoming more invested in the students training in the art of song ever since they had started making progress and enticed others in to try it themselves.

When Guydelot saw their improvement his expression was filled with the very much the same warmness Sanson's face took on when he received a particularly dedicated recruit on his team. He continued to speak with a relaxed air to bluff his lack of dedication to the groups progress, “Oh yes, if she keeps this attitude she may have a chance at becoming a talented Bard. She's got that vigor for the harp even if for now her singing voice can only be compared to that of the screech of a dying Cave Bat.”

While not the most charming description for a supposed future musician meant to take on the art of the song, if there was one person Sanson could trust to judge their future development it was Guydelot. The over twelve moons Guydelot's experiences alongside himself and the Warrior of Light unlocked a new type of sight for Guydelot, as if he could see straight into the soul and recognize the musical notes within them that just needed to be ordered in the right way.

“I think she and some of the other recruits would be absolutely ecstatic if you would put aside some of your free time to give them a little extra attention but I know how much you enjoy your time for chasing skirts and getting drunk off your rear.” Sanson spoke with a certain playful air not many earned the right to hear, turning about he made his way back up the ramp into the market which was thankfully not too crowded yet. His expectations were proven true as Guydelot followed him inside, “And what did you come here for today? I can't imagine this is any good for scouting your latest venture of flirtation.”

“Oh, what an astute observation,” Guydelot spoke with heavy sarcasm while gazing about the stands where the vendors advertised their most enticing products aloud to all that would listen, “You would be SURPRISED how many just love being hit on early in the morning while doing their shopping, dear Sanson.” He eyed the basket in Sanson's hand, “Same as you I foresee, I needed to pick up something for the ol' rumbling belly.”

“You're out looking for breakfast here? Don't they serve food at the barracks ?” Sanson replied after he greeted his usual produce vendor, reaching into the well organized lines of fruits he picked up the first Faerie Apple that caught his eye. Mayhaps he could try his hand at baking a tart for his team? Though, he still struggled with the art of baking. If only the Culinarian Guild wasn't all the way in Limsa Lominsa he could take lessons but even if it had been closer that was a laughable thought to believe he would EVER have time for classes. No shame in continuing to try on your own, he reminded himself.

Guydelot stuck his tongue at the mention of barracks, moving behind Sanson he inspected the wares over his shoulder, before Sanson could say a word Guydelot decided the apple was indeed of good quality and plucked it right out of Sanson's hand. Retrieving Gil from the pouch at his side he handed it over to the merchant who accepted it without question both ignoring the way Sanson's glare toward the man. Guydelot gave the apple a hearty toss in the air taking a bite when the apple landed back in his hand, speaking only when he swallowed down the piece, “The food is wretched sludge and I need a break for my health ever so often!”

Sanson exhaled trying to pay no mind to the vendor whose acknowledgment of the situation came in the form of snickering beneath their hand, taking another shining red fruit into hand, this time keeping it closer to himself so Guydelot would have a harder time snatching it from him if he got it in his head that he would like another, he began his inspection of quality all over again, “Yes, you poor thing... If you would just take the role of a captain you know you would be able to afford your own home, right? They would happily take you to lead the bards if you would just apply yourself...”

Guydelot hesitated before his next bite of the apple looking as if Sanson had suggested he cut off his own right hand, “And lose every ounce of freedom I enjoy by NOT being a Captain? I know you get such joy out of having control of everything around you but no thank you, a bard should not be constrained by such a tight schedule and maybe if you would embrace that freedom yourself you might find a little inner artist yourself.”

He knew that it had not been intentional but this stung for a moment before Sanson reminded himself for the hundredth time since his fascination in the work of song began that some were not meant to make the music but STUDY it. The artists showed what their art was capable of while people like him built the theories around it giving future interested minds a basis to start from. His work already proved to be just as important as creativity itself, the bards proving now to be absolutely essential gave him a sense of pride that nothing else could.

Satisfied with his selection of fruits and vegetables he handed is payment to the vendor moving onto the next booth with Guydelot trailing behind him, happy enough to join him for his shopping while he finished his breakfast, “Yes, you've told me that before...” Sanson said looking for a booth selling Muy-Tuy Tonic for a fair price, it took a little haggling down at times given how popular it could be with travelers who only knew of its popularity, “But anyway since you're do not look to have any big plans for the day I was thinking of taking the airship down to Ul'dah, would you like to join me?”  
Guydelot flicked the apple core from a window into the bushes outside, had it been anything that could not turn into compost Sanson would have given him an earful, mulling over the invitation over before a spark of excitement came to his face grasping Sanson on the shoulder to pull him back a bit toward him, “Ohhh, are you going to go gamble away some MGP at the Gold Saucer? Try to win MILLIONS so you can buy your own army and head it yourself? If that is the case you can CERTAINLY count me in.”

Knowing this was meant to be a tease to get a rise out of Sanson still felt a bit taken aback by the question, “Oh – You must feel really proud of that don't you?” His smirk told Sanson that yes, he as extremely proud of it. He shooed Guydelot's hand from his shoulder standing up straight again, “No, I was going to pick up something I took to get repaired with the Goldsmith's Guild.” He fidgeted a little, did he have to give that much away to Guydelot? It was meant to be a surprise.  
He knew he had spoken of too much as the curiosity peaked in Guydelot his ears perking with him as he spoke in quick questioning tones, “You normally love giving everything away what is this 'something' you're meant to go--” 

Before Guydelot could interrogate him any further a voice cut through the crowd making Sanson's shoulders sink downward, a young soldier who Sanson recognized as one of the normal ones sent to go bring him back to the headquarters was hurrying through the other shoppers. Beside him Guydelot let out a heavy sigh muttering a swear under his breath and without much hesitation he called out to the soldier as they approached, “Go tell your Superiors to leave the man alone for one day, the damned Twin Adder is going to work him into the ground!”

This was not the first time, nor it would be the last, that Guydelot had tried to shoo away the soldiers who were tasked with bringing him back for some type of assignment. While he appreciated the effort to get him to he generally gave Guydelot an apologetic look and went with the soldier anyway. Today however, he was willing to make an exception, “While I think it could have been put a little more politely I have some tasks I needed taking care of today, is it really enough of an emergency to bring me in?”

The poor thing looked so bewildered, it appeared they never expected a No from Sanson so he was never given proper training on how to respond if the request to call Sanson in was actually rejected. But after the Private regained himself the answer shocked the both of them, “I... I was actually tasked with finding both you Captain Sanson and Guydelot Thildonnet...” The both of them remained still giving the lad a chance to continue on, “A letter was received today sealed with the Warrior of Light's name, they had written that it was urgent that the two of you read it so--”

“Say no more!” Guydelot threw a hand in the air nearly startling the boy off his feet and into some passing shoppers but he paid this no mind, looking to Sanson with a spark of enthusiasm in his eyes, “Another adventure with our dear Warrior is something we can never turn down now can we? Not after all they assisted us with.”

His animated zeal could be the most infectious thing in the world but Sanson could not experience it the same as Guydelot, his mind taking him away to the possibilities that could be within the contents of the letter. Between a prior war and the continued strange activity from the Empire there was a list of reasons the Warrior of Light could be requesting their assistance in particular. Sanson nodded with graveness that foiled Guydelot's fiery emotions, “We will head there right this moment, let's go Guydelot.”

Sanson walked with rushed steps past the boy, he might have run through it had there not been so many people barring his way now that the day was truly starting, Guydelot's footsteps hurrying to catch up with him came moments later along with the others hand catching his shoulder to hold him back for a moment, “Don't go stressing yourself too much or you're going to go and give yourself an attack.”

Had it been anyone else he would have taken that as a direct insult but time spent with Guydelot over time gave the man a particular keenness to knowing when Sanson's body language had tensed too much. Sanson allowed himself to be slowed now that they were outside the market, knowing very well Guydelot could overtake him with his long legs in speed but the other was choosing not too, “Yes well... With this all that has happened I can only imagine whatever the Warrior needs is something they can only entrust to us... I do no want to dally if we need to leave immediately.”

Guydelot nodded thankfully understanding his rush, Sanson knew he had crushed some of that previous eagerness with his words but reality called after all. Upon arrival to the Twin Adder's headquarter the two of them were gestured toward the Marshal's office in the back as soon as they arrived. Upon entering the door she was seen standing behind her desk in front of the large window set into the window letting in streams of light between the trees. The letter was held in one hand her other arm crossed behind her back, reading it over for what was probably not the first time.

Sanson stood at attention saluting to the Marshal beside him Guydelot returned to the same posture he took on outside making Sanson wince, he wished he could whisper to Guydelot to at least TRY to act professionally but took his full attention back to the Marshal as she spoke in her smooth cool tone, “Your famous friend is asking for quite the price, I have to say.”

“After all the help they have provided around here I'm sure there isn't a price TOO hefty. I think it would be best if we cut out toe formalities and cut straight to the chase.” Guydelot responded, speaking like he faced someone who held the exact rank as him, or perhaps even lower. Sanson wished his gaze horrified expression could cut into Guydelot, it never ceased to amaze him how disrespectful Guydelot could be! To Sanson's surprise, it did the trick the Marshal placed the letter on the table and with the flat of her palm turned it toward the two of them pushing it into their view.

She gazed down at it still, reading the letter from her upside down angle allowing the two to read along, “To the good men and women of the Twin Adder. I write with the request for the temporary discharge of Sanson Smyth and Guydelot Thildonnet to the land of Kugane for an undecided period of time. My reasoning cannot be explained through a letter for the fear of information falling into the wrong hands as most mail out of Kugane is still being monitored. Payment has been provided in regards to their travel and housing arrangements, a ship will be awaiting until evening and will hopefully be departing with both in tow. I do hope it can be understood the urgency of this situation, your Friend and Ally, The Warrior of Light.”

They weren't willing to disclose to the Twin Adder despite asking for their immediate departure...? Their Superior was right that was quite the heavy request as their attention was still required in their own homeland, but still... Sanson wasn't willing to ignore their request either, what an awkward crossroad to stand at. He stood away from the letter looking at the Marshal's face trying to gauge their reaction toward the request but as was usual there the stoic expression remained completely unreadable, “ If I may, Ma’am... I do believe if the Warrior of Light was requesting our immediate leave I do believe they have good reason.”

“And I never said I doubted they had good reason,” She said with her eyes angled up at Sanson which would have made him flinch if he had not trained himself long ago to still himself under her gaze, she walked back to the window with her arms crossed tightly behind her back, “I said only that they are asking for a hefty price. When new war always seems on the horizon and we risk a strike back from other powers for allying with weaker powers I can't help but hesitate when being asked to send away my most dedicated captain and talented bard.”

Looking to looked to Guydelot he had hoped to see him soften even slightly with this positive comment but he still looked unimpressed by the compliments which from any other source would have filled him with absolute glee. She continued on, likely she could feel the intense look Guydelot gave her, the same look he awarded to ever Superior in the Twin Adder for twelve moons now, she paid it no mind, “And during these times of war, it would be best to collect intel that could be important to Gridania itself. To seize the opportunity of knowledge in case Gridania was to become a target for aiding places like Doma.” 

She glanced over her shoulder sizing the both of them up, “I suggest you pack as if you will be away for a while given their words.” Moving back toward them her finger pointed out at Sanson who immediately threw an arm back up in a salute, “Captain Smyth, I would like a weekly report of what you deem safe to be delivered to Gridania. I know you are already talented in the art but be sure to speak in code in your letters. If you have nothing to report than just a letter allowing the Twin Adder knowledge the two of you are still alive will do.”

“ Yes – Yes, of course! Anything I find will be privy only to those in the Twin Adder who --” A speech was on the tip of Sanson's tongue, on the details of what he would do to protect what he had found, what he would bring back, and possibly far too large promises that he might not be able to fulfill. Guydelot hooked his fingers into the back of Sanson's shirt pulling him along with his exit as he opened the door.

“You'll be hearing from us plenty!” He called over his shoulder using his free hand to wave at their Marshal without looking at her making an embarrassed flush rise to Sanson's face as he became involved in Guydelot's childish behavior again, “You'll never be able to get rid of us in fact!”

Shimmying himself from Guydelot's grip before others could see them in the main hallway he stopped in front of Guydelot so they could go no further speaking in hushed tones, “MUST you involve me in your disrespect like that ?! No matter what, I do hold our Superiors up to high regard I KNOW you know that.”

“Yes, I do have to.” Guydelot spoke airily while looking down toward him becoming just as unreadable as the Marshal herself, “I think it is good for you to learn how to do that. Quit looking at them like they're heroes or something, they're people like the rest of us and they could use some deflating of their egos.” Starting out into the main area Sanson had no choice but to follow him out and drop the conversation all together knowing it was something he did not want their fellow Wood Wailers to have any interjection on. There was just no discussing Guydelot's opinion on certain higher ups in the first place he had... Certain qualms he would never forgive them for even knowing Sanson had long ago.

They walked in near silence until they reached the crossroad that would take them the opposite directions to their own homes, only there did he realize the entire conversation with at headquarters he had been balancing a basket unsteadily in his hands. He breathed in deeply pushing it to the back of his head how ridiculous he must have looked...

“We will reconvene in the airship lobby,” Sanson spoke with an importance that came on when thinking a mission details, “Make sure you pack lightly but have absolutely everything you might need given we will only return upon finishing our mission or it's an absolute emergency.” As natural as the sun rising and setting Sanson had taken on his Captain's voice which he almost felt the need to apologize, knowing Guydelot never favored it, especially when Sanson was not directly in charge. 

Guydelot whistled low at his daring to give him that tone raising a hand up in a lazy salute, “Yes Captain, of course Captain, you got it Captain.” Turning slightly to the side he pointed down toward the basket hanging in Sanson's hands, “How about you bring these with? Maybe you'll be able to make me something while we're stuck together all over again.”

As Guydelot turned and began the other way leaving Sanson to exhale and call after him, “I'm not your personal chef you know!” Which only made Guydelot chuckle and keep walking. Time was of the essence however and he could not stand here sighing about Guydelot's overly direct behavior. Now that Guydelot wasn't there to force him to slow down he jogged off back to his home where the true struggle began. 

He had to take his own orders to pack both smart and light at the same time. He knew there were things that could not be skipped – bandages and medicine, things of that nature – but then what clothes were going to be best for the Far East's weather? And how many notebooks should be back just in case there was no one to bind him a new one in case he filled the ones he already made readily available? 

This argument with himself on what really counted as important always took him time no matter how many times he had done this. He was thankful for his organizational skills which allowed him to fit a fair amount of things in his travel bag in a neat stack. Though when he got to the airship and did not find Guydelot there he couldn't say he was the least bit shocked. While Guydelot's version of 'essential' was likely limited to his harp and clothing he made it his job to show up late where he was needed.

He had only sat down on the waiting benches when Guydelot came walking down the stairs catching eyes with Sanson he held up the parchment within his hand. The envelope with the seal already broken showed the Warrior's seal on it. Sanson rushed up to him looking at the contents in his hand, “Another letter? They couldn't have possibly gotten our response already...”

“It would seem this one was followed not long after the last was sent as a courier Moogle nearly collapsed on the floor huffing and puffing to deliver this to our headquarter,” He handed it off while speaking knowing Sanson would still want to read the letter himself, “Our Warrior friend wont be meeting up with us in Kugane but left directions on how to get to our Inn and your name for the room we'll be sharing.”

The letter stated their apologies that they could not get a room with more than one place to sleep due to the ever increasing popularity of a festival being held within the city within the next couple weeks and their promise that they would meet the two of them outside the Inn the following morning. The Inn room did not bother him, sleeping situations on tight schedules were never perfect, but he felt himself fidget a bit, they would not be able to meet the two of them? They had to wait even longer to reach any kind of conclusion?

“It looks as if they had already suspected they would get us secured for this mission!” Guydelot spoke proudly while Sanson finished reading the final lines of their letter, at least HE was feeling patient at the moment spurred on the Warrior sharing his lack of respect for their upper management, “How very presumptuous and brave of them! It drives our superior wild I swear.”

A voice in soothing tones came from the speakers above, 'The Airship to Limsa Lominsa will be boarding now, please present your tickets or pay your gil at the desk before entering in through the doors. Have a pleasant flight.”

Sanson glanced up at Guydelot who had a curious smile on his face, even when they had entered the lines of battle Guydelot had tried to cheer the soldiers around him by speaking of how they should all enjoy some good cuisine in Kugane after this... Some of those who laughed never returned to them... Perhaps he was thinking of doing such a thing in remembrance of those who agreed that would be nice. Sanson hurried back to the bench where he had left his bag tucking the letter safely within a pocket before meeting with Guydelot again, walking through the opening gates with one another.

What journey with the Warrior of Light would awaiting them next, Sanson wondered as the airship took off and their long trip began. On the elegant boat departing for Kugane they were joined by a gaggle of adventurers who spoke with delighted intrigue over the land and the amazing places they had visited before that in their goals to become just as powerful as the Warrior of Light themselves.

Sanson might have lectured them on the importance of respecting another culture and not using it for training grounds of their own skills but there was far too much on his mind. So, he listened as Guydelot joined their conversation chattering away while day turned to night and the city came into sight, the deceptive beauty masking the corruption that could be found just beneath its surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter sounds a little weird in tone to any new readers that's because this use to be chapter 1. I might go back and give it a re-read later to try to make it make a little more sense to chapter 1 but for now I may never be happy with this chapter like I am with the new chapter 1.

Space, as it was, couldn't remotely be compared to what Sanson would call optimal but it was not the worst sleeping position Sanson had ever found himself– Often offering himself as a member of missions that required travel out of the city itself, more than once Sanson had found himself in worse positions of discomfort. 

Other soldiers he was assigned to share a sleeping space with were built like an absolute house sprawling out in the resting space as if they were sleeping in their own beds.   
No matter, Sanson still always managed to get a decent amount of shut eye even in these substandard sleeping arrangements with his mind, so to speak, on the prize. That prize being a well focused mind readied and able for a full day ahead of him, not a mistake to be made based off an exhausted mind. Petty things like focusing on badly managed space in the bed would not only risk himself and his team as well, a sacrifice he was not willing to make.

Yes, Sanson was the type of man who could manage through all of that and possibly more, YET his companion had a very DIFFERENT idea on what type of capacity was worth losing sleep on. Each time Sanson's eyes slid shut, his breathing become even and mind slowly fading into a restful peace, the Elezen on the other side of him would begin shifting all over again, bumping into Sanson's shorter limbs with his much longer appendages and his back knocking into Sanson's own, his endeavor at slumber disrupted all over again. 

Staring at the wall opposite him he listened to Guydelot muttering to himself on the other end of the bed – he had to feel at least a semblance of pity at the way Guydelot had to bend his legs as to not allow them to simply hang over the hard wooden foot board of the bed. Such pity was being swiftly tested as Sanson himself was curled almost into a ball to allow Guydelot more space to keep his legs upon the surface of the bed -- it was not as if Sanson was laying in some sort utter luxury like he might have been if the two of them were given separate beds to themselves. He too had to accept a level of discomfort but was he complaining and keeping Guydelot wide awake ? No no, it was not his fault they had ended up with this room in the first place.

They had been made aware on their short briefing of this mission that they would be sharing a room and expectations already dictated this would mean sharing a bed. Neither minded, they had done so in missions of the past but they had always managed to stay at Inn's which had a fairly common influx of Elezen patrons and thus beds were made to fit such a size.

Kugane knew its fair share of tall visitors but according to the Innkeeper they had a split share of rooms catering to those around the size of a Hyur and Roegadyn's and this season tended to attract a larger share of Au Ra customers meaning the men required rooms with space to fit their expansive height. Even an Elezen as tall as Guydelot could not stand as tall as the average Au Ra man...

The reservations had received influx of individuals of similar stature or exceeding Guydelot's height currently occupying any room containing larger beds – all that could have housed the two of them comfortably had already been taken in droves. Sanson's offer that if that were the case, he would take a bed mat for the floor was met with a nervous shake of the head from the Innkeep, obviously hoping this would not result to demands or shouting, they explained that even bed mats had become limited in the past day from the influx of guests staying in groups together per room, though they were hoping for a new shipment to arrive within the next few days.

The short notice had not given them appropriate time to consider what the apologies on their room from the Warrior might have meant, Sanson admitted to himself that if he knew how Guydelot would react he might have made different arrangements to suit themselves. Ever since the liberation of the land nearby through the Warrior of Light and their allies, more and more intrigued adventurers began spilling in through the gates, whether that be for better or worse it was an absolute inconvenience to their arrival thus far. What it would be to the future of their stay was not to be decided, Sanson could not see so far, but Guydelot in his grumpiness toward the bed was pretending as if it would be bleak. 

Sanson knew this would only last so long, Guydelot always snapped back into optimism the moment he found something he liked about a situation, by morning the issues of the bed were likely to be a thing of the past. Even with the inconveniences so far Sanson was secretly feeling a sense of thrill to possibly pay observation to a festival performed by a land he had absolutely no research on. Between reminding himself that their Warrior's mission took priority first his fingers also for the chance to be able to fill its pages with the customs, the practices, even the clothing traditional to the event, oh just about everything about it that did not resemble the lands he had visited thus far. 

These thoughts normally would have lulled him into a comfortable sleep, thinking again on how only a rested mind was able to properly take in all the new sights and sounds, but Guydelot's muttering over giant men being in the way of his getting a good sleep kept his eyes stayed open and staring. Finally, Sanson rolled onto his back considering how to tell Guydelot politely to shut his damned mouth and go to sleep, silently he thought to himself as well on how GUYDELOT happened to be a giant of a man himself compared to anyone comparing to Samson's height. Guydelot was already on the TALL side of Elezens but even he did not compare to the Au Ra men and Roegadyn's who would require far more space just to themselves about the Inn.

Giving up, he knew the ONLY way to put Guydelot's mind to rest and perhaps to sleep was to entertain him for a short while, he sat up in the bed glancing toward his noisy work partner (friend? They had been friends for a long while now after all, but they did happen to be on business specifically so did that not turn him into his work partner? Work friend? Oh, no matter on titles...) he had only begun opening his mouth to offer the suggestion that the two of them could take a walk down to the market in hopes that a shop was still open offering sleep remedies for sale to weary travelers like themselves.

He was only given the chance to open his mouth and begin a syllable when Guydelot immediately turned onto his back, his palms pressed into his eyes, no longer turned to the side he bent his knees upward making Sanson relieved they were not sharing a blanket at the very least given the way the it ran out of space at the sides of his legs when bent his legs like that. “Out of all the places they leave us with they give us a bed that couldn't even fit a gaggle of Lalafells properly! What a hellish nightmare... Even adventurers of the most miniature size would be complaining in this room.”

Sanson's jaw dropped slightly with realization that the damned man was WAITING for him to show willingness to listen to his complaints without just plain shaking Sanson's shoulders and demanding he pay attention to him, something he felt Guydelot was not above doing if enough time passed. Why else would he be so rapidly ready to sit up with that specific of a complaint? Sanson internally cursed himself for unwittingly giving in to had been Guydelot's plan the whole time. He ensured that he was making his face as unmoved as he could manage so when Guydelot peered up towards again him he would find Sanson to appear unmoved his grievances.

“You seemed all to exhilarated only a few hours prior to coming here, even with the mentions of our arrival being in the midst of a festival, which OF COURSE will crowd a town to full capacity. Really Guydelot, you should KNOW that living in somewhere like Gridania your whole life...” With Gridania's beautiful nature and tendency toward fair weather (and of course seemingly low crime rates, at least WITHIN the cities boarders itself) every holiday its beauty seemed to attract a dedicated group into renting out the Amphitheater for their version of the celebration. 

This always caused travelers of all sorts to take up temporary residence there for the few weeks the celebratory events would be going on. Then again, LIVING there meant there was no need to rent out a room to stay for any extended periods. They only had to deal with the overcrowding of the streets, not a lack of beds to sleep in but it still meant they should have been made more aware from experience of what circumstance the city would be in. Likely, Kugane had not been PREPERARED for this type of increase of tourism all at once in the first place.

“What were you saying to those young adventurers on the journey here?” Sanson continued on, laying back down into the bed again, enjoying the chance to stretch his legs forward now that Guydelt not spreading out onto his side with his lengthy limbs, “Music unfamiliar to your ear inspiring your muse in ways you've never known, the smell of unique festival foods wafting through down the streets, and women dressed elegantly in ornate bright patterns?” 

The last part made him hold in an unexpected wince, Gods there it was, that feeling that had been cursing him as of late when Guydelot bragged of those prospective temporary partners he was bound to find wherever they went, even the ones who were only in his minds eye. Ignore it Sanson, he thought to himself, 'It's just because he's such a show off about it, it's annoying. Always going on and on about how impressive his songs are and … Well they are, but he doesn't need to always use them to his advantage and tell YOU about it!' “I thought you said right before seeing the room that you felt ANY arrangement was worth this sort of experience?”

Guydelot clearly took no offense to the snarky way Sanson repeated his words from their boat ride to the city, turning onto his side with his elbow propped onto the bed to give his cheek something to rest on, looking to Sanson with a grin speaking up as soon as the speech was finished, “Oh, you know how it inspires me when you use my own words to put me properly in my place!” That was a poor jest it HAD to be, Sanson did not think there was a single person that could put Guydelot 'in his place', especially not VERBALLY. 

Guydelot had absolutely NO PLACE to be put with his own self assigned reign of freedom in this world, “Tell me, Sanson the Stiff, who taught you to speak in such ways? Was it I or the Warrior of Light who gave you such a sharp tongue! It MUST have been one of us given you only became this entertaining, this silver tongued, after venturing with the two of us.”

Sanson's brow twitched and as tempted as he was to turn back over and tell Guydelot to go to god damn bed he was reminded by his own personal knowledge of the man that Guydelot would not LET him fall back to sleep as bundled up with energy as he had become – Really, as if Guydelot did not know exactly he had learned these speaking mannerisms from. 

The Warrior of Light was a focused individual and while they employed the occasional snark lined commentary and even more rarely a bit of a joke, they tended to act in silence, seeming to enjoy just listening while Sanson and Guydelot filled the silence, “Don't go taking so much credit, I've always had the ability to use it, I just didn't!” He managed, waving his hand in front of himself dismissively, “And ANYROAD one should not take so much pleasure in teaching banter to another in the first place, you are always such a terrible influence.”

“You're contradicting yourself there dear Sanson! So I WAS the one you adopted it from!” Guydelot nearly cries out with such delight that Sanson throws a finger up to his own lips hissing out SHH to the other man, turning his head toward the walls and waiting for the sounds of shuffling or voices in case either of their neighbors were to be woken by the noise, the walls in these damned hotels felt like they were made of PAPER after all, sound traveled through each room with awkward ease. 

Thankfully, the other rooms remained still as the night outside, their neighbors feasibly adventurers far too excited to be woke up by Guydelot's big mouth. He fell back against his pillow, relieved they had not sent themselves with confrontation with the Innkeep the next morning.

His eyes travel back to Guydelot pointing up at the other man, his finger nearly jabbing him in the chest, “If we get thrown out of here we will NOT be able to get another room, the Warrior of Light JUST managed to get this room booked for us before there was not a single vacancy left. While you are well aware I am completely unbothered by sleeping on the ground, I will not do so in such utterly unfamiliar territory.” He closes his eyes thumbs employing a rubbing circle at his temples, he could feel one of those minor headaches that always came on when dealing with chastising someone like Guydelot, who of course had a retort prepped for nearly everything he had to say. To think, Guydelot was TWO YEARS his senior and yet acted like an indignant boy most of the time. 

This suspicion was proved correct as Guydelot only had to wait for him to stop talking in order to throw in his own, always more unrealistic optimistic, view on events, “I personally would absolutely adore it ! What an adventure it would be, the never ending open sky, the fresh air, the--”

“The unknown creatures which we have no research on and would most definitely leave us faced with the possibility of being torn to pieces if we were to assume wrong on how these creatures are meant to be handled in combat.” Sanson's gaze strayed back upward toward the ceiling, he was not feeling like looking at the charming smile he KNEW Guydelot had on his face, he was well aware how easy it was to get slightly drawn into Guydelot's world when the other man became so enamored with an idea.   
He made things sound so fantastical and amazing when truly there was always some sort of terrifying underbelly to it all, Sanson always had to be the bearer of bad news by bringing him back to earth by reminding him of all the REALITY of it all. Regrettably, he grasps that Guydelot has managed to wake him fully with all this insistent babbling, once more doubtless it is exactly what the man wanted since he could get the sleeping conditions he wished for. 

His own exasperation toward this sends him back to a vexed voice from another Wood Wailer when Sanson spoke at length of how Guydelot was being troublesome, even past their second journey with the Warrior of Light which had given Sanson the opportunity to transfer Guydelot to his unit, 'If you didn't enjoy it you would have asked for another Bard by now.' . Flabbergasted, he had attempted to claim that if he had done such a thing he would never have heard the end of it from Guydelot's easily injured ego! The look she gave him told him exactly what she believed what every one of these claims were: excuses after excuses.

Now, he would speak of frustrations when Guydelot purposely makes a nuisance of himself but never of wanting another Bard in his company, the changes that came from that mission that had passed twelve moons ago seemed to have sobered the both of them in ways, they both changed toward one another, didn't someone once say strange events brings men closer? By the Twleve it had actually felt like life time ago, Guydelot had become a constant part of his life just Sanson had become the same within his, now it felt as if Guydelot had always been there. The Sanson he recalled without Guydelot felt like a version from a different life.

He recalled it had begun with Guydelot following him about to make certain would Sanson would not open his wounds once again just from his sheer amount of stubbornness and insistence on getting straight to work again. Guydelot was the one to tell him to sit back down, to put the spear back down, even going as far as to take his notebook straight out of his hand and holding it in the air where Sanson could not reach, saying he was working his arm far too much for a man who nearly had it broken, and to give it a rest already. 

Time bore on and his wounds were finally healed yet following this complete recovery Guydelot insisted he stay by his side to watch that he did not pull anything dramatic during missions to prove himself to their leaders now that he was allowed on the field again. Drinks followed in celebration to a successful mission following his recovery, leading to Guydelot being the one he relied on to bounce his ideas off of, and finalizing everyone in their ranks viewing them as the official Dynamic Duo of The Order of the Twin Adder.

“Yer like each other's shadows now I swear! When's the damn wedding, we're all invited right?!” One Wood Wailer had called to them at the bar making Sanson choke unceremoniously on his drink. Guydelot chimed in on that jest they would be wed as soon as Sanson could stand with some kind of elegance to fit a wedding dress and the Wood Wailer would be the first to get an invitation, earning a celebratory roar of laughter from the bar that left Sanson with his face encircled in his arms groaning and muttering into them why in the world he had to be the butt of the joke like that. 

It was their lives now and as far as he could tell and well. . . Though once upon a time they worked completely against one another it had twisted into their opposite perspectives giving them a surprising amount of equilibrium to balance one another out. He is drawn out of his contemplation on the past as Guydelot exhales out, once again denied the things he wanted in the their present life.

“Our little Warrior of Light would wager to disagree, I believe they live for sights like that, to live under an endless landscape of stars. Were we to stay with them, I am sure any new beasts that would happen on our camp would regret it in seconds.” Guydelot closes his eyes, Sanson can only imagine he was imagining this breathtaking view he was trying to convey. The Warrior of Light, the whole reason they were in this city, farther away from home than they had ever ventured out before – Upon receiving a notice from them requesting their help once again the Sanson had set out to gain the permission for a leave for the two of them from the Order upon their very city still owing the Warrior for their valiant efforts to obtain a piece of writing that could have sent them into another unnecessary war. 

There had not been much in the way of communication between themselves and the Warrior given they were unable to take any leave Doma currently, Sanson could only imagine there were several things holding them there, only quickly exchanged letters were their communication until they had obtain their leave and the their ship arrangements had been finalized. Damned, that thought was enough to make Sanson want to stay awake and alert – out of all the expert ties the Warrior of Light had made along their journeys WHY Sanson and Guydelot? It had to be something they felt only the pair of them could assist in to pay the gil to transfer them this far and for an extended stay.

Sanson turns on his side once again facing away from Guydelot and curling his legs in on themselves indicating it was time to try at sleeping again, “Yes, and sometimes they are nearly IMPOSSIBLE to keep track of. Someone is nearly always in need of their help and they are nearly always ready to hear the cry. Especially if the very LEADER of Doma asks for an audience with them I am sure they would not even think and be off without a word to the two of us.” The actual silence told him he managed to make a point that Guydelot could not argue in an instance so Sanson fills the air to cut him off before he can start “Now could we PLEASE try to get some rest? We WILL be meeting them in the morn and I do not want to be too exhausted to hear their request. I am sure it will be a detailed mission given how shrouded in mystery this whole trip so far has been and we BOTH need to be at full capacity for it.” It sort of sounded like those detective ventures he read about in the papers... There was a small sense of childish jubilation arose in him at the thought of being directly INVOLVED in one of those stories.

He could feel Guydelot's expectant gaze remaining on the back of his head, as if believing if he held it for long enough, Sanson would feel the need to rise again and keep chattering on and on with him. Enough time and resistance on Sanson's end passed that Guydelot turned over, shuffling back to his original position in the bed, muttering a few grunts of dissatisfaction until these had faded into quiet breathes. Sanson listened for the passing minutes, once comfortable he would not once again begin falling asleep only to be interrupted. The pleasant quiet told him it was finally time to rest his eyes and falling into a steady sleep himself, something in the back of his mind told him this would NOT be a short trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the original version of this was full of spelling mistakes I missed cause of some weird format when carrying this over to another word document so an audio track of me screaming for two hours has been added for your listening pleasure.

“The two of you look awful.”

Their long time friend the Warrior of Light was not one to withhold their blunt observations, one could only imagine this resulted from the sort of affairs that came with that type of title – from matters of political corruption and preventing beasts of destruction from ending the lives of hundreds then all the way back to angry elders who saw supposed _Warriors of light_ as only pesky adventurers meddling about in the private matters of their home towns – no, one could not really BLAME them for speaking with no discretion as they lived a life that no longer had room for stepping around simple boundaries. However, his current state of exasperation would still earn them his unappreciative gaze.

“You... You could say that...” Sanson's fingers worked at his temple trying to soothe his aching head, he did not want to discuss the events of that morning to their famous companion as it was too. . . Well, far too embarrassing to be spoken aloud, to ANYONE really! Sanson's days were always started in the early morn when dew still clung to the flowers and grass, he jogged the length of the city before it became the walkways became too crowded and as of recently took his lance out for more practice. His bodies natural clock warned him he was going to miss the normal start of his morning, but this time offered him little in the ways of a proper rest for the mission ahead all because of Guydelot's exhaustive blathering that kept him awake for far too long.

Knowing the time he _had_ the intention to fall back into sleep all over again, especially how it felt comfortable beyond what his own bed normally offered, a warmness against his back and weight on his midsection it was enough to put him back into a deep sl– The logical part of his brain suddenly shot into action as those key points repeated all over again and the obvious answer that a PERSON was grasping onto him sprang into attention. Acting on defensive reflexes he lashed out to remove the unwanted embrace which the unknown deemed was filled with some sort of malicious intent. Leg kicked out at the figure they were sent rolling off the edge bed and collided with a loud thump against the hard wooden floor. If this been any other situation watching the long limbs of the now-not-so-mysterious-individual flail out the way they did might have been absolutely hysterical – Had the loud crack against the ground not clearly been Guydelot's head making contact with the ground.

He'd crawled to the edge of the bed with apologies in mind as he checked up on the other thankful that Guydelot was moving at the very least, no serious head injuries or the Gods forbid blood in sight, had he knocked the other man out on Day One of the mission that would have given him reason to resign from the mission entirely and return on the first boat back to Limsa Lominsa from shame alone. Out of breath from apologizing he considered how it had happened, suddenly switching to a demanding questioning tone asking _**WHY**_ in the world Guydelot was on his side of the bed – not just on his side of the bed but had his arms around him him in the first place?!

Guydelot had groaned muttering all this shouting was only going to make his HEAD worse claiming that he was a naturally inclined to seek out the company of another in his sleep, nothing of ill intent and _**REALLY**_ nothing to lash out about ! “ _A LITTLE contact from something other than paper WON'T kill you_!” Guydelot snapped back at him as he snatched up a bundle of clothes into his arms stumbling out muttering about going to the Inn's wash rooms. After the door was slid shut Sanson fell back into the bed groaning himself with hands over his face, why did this mission _HAVE_ to start with an argument? Sleep was but a forgotten hope after that, so much for his usual well rested state before a long mission... Apparently a hot water and a good wash was enough to put Guydelot back into a good mood, Sanson could be thankful for that. By the time he had returned from his morning run, deciding pumping blood was the only way he could start this day proper, Guydelot had returned with two steaming buns for their morning breakfast. The detail oriented part of Sanson sought to push for a conclusion to what started that morning he pushed it down as far as he could – Best to keep the mood good... He would just need to shove a pillow between them for the following evening.

Glad as he was that they were not spending their first official day with the Warrior of Light mad at each other it did not change the fact that he exhausted enough for it to be pointed out...

“You were vague on the details of this mission,” Wanting the subject on the whole reason the two of them had been summoned he reached into the inner coat pocket and retrieving his notebook, readied as always to begin the process of recording each and every part of the process, “I suspect you had very good reason for keeping us at a distance...?”

Hoping this would prompt the Warrior of Light to bring light to the details details the case he was disappointed to find their glance about was one of distrust toward their surroundings, “You are correct, at least I hope you will find it reasonable as to why I have withheld everything for now but I am going to have to beg for your patience a bit longer... This city is full of prying ears you see and I do not wish to inspire a curious listener, the trip there is quite the distance but everything will make sense in due time...” Guydelot shot him a curious glance in unison with Sanson looking to him with the very same expression, the possible severity of this was truly sinking in with the Warrior of Light showing suspicion to their very surroundings, they could only agree, “Thank you my friends... Our vessel is awaiting to lead us there, do follow me.”

They swooped around leading the way toward the docks, the Warrior played the part of LEADER quite well, Sanson noted to himself, thinking on how he learn to speak with such certainty as they did. Since the path was only a straight shot down he could not resist the chance it afforded him to take his notebook and quill into hand, jotting down the coordinates to the island they would be making their way to, intriguingly they were on their way to Doma from Kugane? Though his knowledge of the geography was vague it was enough to understand that Kugane stood on the opposite side of the East from Doma; he wondered why they did not just stay in Doma, another question he would save for the Warrior until they revealed all the details to himself and Guydelot – He had his guesses, one being his aforementioned fear that their lack of understanding of this part of the world would put them in more danger than it was worth – Or perhaps the sensitivity of a regrowing nation that had suffered more than one attack since their liberation, their reactions to unfamiliar visitors staying on their lands could not be a welcome sight.

Still. . . If they were dealing with something grave enough to warrant the Warrior of Light to summon their help from the opposite side of the world then wouldn't it be best to stay closer to where the incident began right? Staring into the pages of his book, he tapped the feather of his quill to his chin thoughtfully when hands grasped his shoulders, he only got a glimpse of Guydelot as he was switched from left of Guydelot to the right of him closest to the wall, nearly forcing him to stumble over his own feet to right himself again, “That notebook of yours...” Guydelot immediately spoke to silence any inquiries Sanson had to what he had done, “Put it away while yer walking, I swear it'll be the death of you...” He only had to look forward to see what Guydelot was claiming was enough of a panic to move him around to his opposite side. There was a cart of heavy looking goods being pulled up the ramp by a group of bulky Roegadyn, while they were moving fairly quickly the one at the front was glancing up and around to ensure their path was clear, had he become too near the cart without moving he was confident they would have shouted for him to move

He exhaled, folding his arms about it deciding it could wait until they were seated on the boat, “Not the death of me but maybe a few scrapes and bruises, nothing I can't handle.” Such a man of inconsistencies in what he considered DANGEROUS, ever since Guydelot had taken the self-proclaimed role of watching over Sanson until his wounds healed there were times where he very suddenly decided it was his duty to inform Sanson of his mortality. Guydelot did not come off as the type of man who held onto such incidents for so long but then again artists were meant to be the emotional types weren't they – It was the very reason the could create pieces of work straight from the heart? Should he take this as proof that Guydelot truly cared for their friendship or … Take it as insult to injury that he just didn't believe Sanson could take care of himself?

That thought stung deeply, Guydelot told him more than once not to do anything dangerous to impress their superiors but would the man ever guess he wanted not to impress their superiors at times but **PROVE** to Guydelot himself he had grown from the experience. Even if the thought still brought a heavy feeling to his stomach, a difficult gulping in his throat, he _swore_ he would use it to grow , he _swore_ Guydelot would see that.

No discussion to be had with the other for now he was glad to see they had arrived to their vessel as recognition crossed their leaders face, at the edge of the boardwalk a man with deep purple hair pulled back into a braid against his neck waited with his shoulder leaned against the mast of the vessel, a bored looking expression on his face, upon seeing the Warrior of Light approaching he immediately rose his voice to a shout, “'Bout time you showed up! I was ready to take off and send the charge for showing to your damned secretary, ya know how BORING it is out here by myself!”

Caught off guard enough to stop walking, Sanson gaped at Warrior of Light seeking their reaction, he had never known someone who KNEW exactly who this was to speak to them with such disrespect! Their expression only became amused, calling to the man with a similar boasting voice, “Tansui, if you were truly convinced you could leave without getting your portion of the Gil you would have left without a second thought, I do not think you would have even left your own port.” They were sure to have caught their captain in a playful lie as they only shook their head in response to the Warrior following his gaze to Sanson and Guydelot themselves, “These two are the two I informed you about, my fee will have covered them as well.”

They gave the man proper Eastern bows but he only scoffed and told them to get aboard; these strange introductions finalized they boarded with the ship gliding across the water smoothly in the direction the Warrior of Light had spoken of previously. Sanson chose a position in the very back to continue taking his notes he had been interrupted in the process of earlier. They continued on, describing surrounding land mass and where the sun was currently in the sky -- He wanted a fairly accurate representation on the length of time it would take them to get from Kugane to this small village of Yanxia. He heard the others stayed at the front of the boat speaking among themselves, Guydelot was the most jovial he had been since they arrived, always taking pleasure in finding a new conversational partner while the Warrior of Light took their place in the background as seemed usual with them, their hands folded in their lap happy to play observer.

With nothing left to write write about, he closed the notebook in his lap placing the quill on top to take a better look around at the distance around them. It was Guydelot himself taught him to take in new surroundings and though he meant it in the way a tourist went sight seeing, Sanson found he felt more connected to the forests of Gridania, something he should have considered long ago would make his missions easier. Even his lancing skills in unfamiliar places had found more footing given how he was less liable to knock into a rock or tree while thrusting about. Now, he took in his surroundgs with only the intent for enjoyment, only in Limsa had he ever been on a sea this expansive but the foliage and red structures disappearing in the distance had their very own unknown beauty to them. The air here had freshness to it, a softer breeze and the saltiness from the surface of the ocean was distant, Sanson tilted his head back to let all of this wash over him, feeling it push the part of his hair out of his face and brush his eyelashes and skin in a whisper. What a rare moment this was, allowing himself to relax with the tension from his heavy shoulders falling away, no words from his fellow soldiers, expressing their worry for his tendencies to overwork himself _, just slow down before you burn yourself out, Sanson_ . If only they could see him now.

Approaching footsteps were a distant signal to him, careful and light as they were taken with almost precious measure as if incorrect footing would interrupt the sounds of the eb and flow of the sea splashing against the side of the boat. There were only two he knew on this boat could step with that precision (unless the stranger with the loud laugh took was just as light on their feet but immediate impressions told him _no_ ) he cracked an eye open only when they took a seat beside him, none too surprised to see Guydelot there, mimicking Sanson's relaxed posture his chin angled toward the bright blue skies. Though, the way the smile crossed his lips as the sea breeze passed him, Sanson felt they enjoyed this breeze in very different ways, Guydelot appeared greeting and listening to the wind like it was an old friend who brushed his hair away so it could sing a new song into his ear, he had a musical dedication to the environments of this trip already going through his head, this much Sanson knew. How disappointing it could be for Sanson at times that no matter his pages upon pages of studies on the effects of songs he could not construct one himself -- leave it to the professionals he told himself .

"Have you figured it out?" Sanson turned his head curiously upon the sudden question, Guydelot watched him from the corner of his eye chuckling as if what he was expressing should be obvious. He lowered his voice glancing toward the Warrior of Light who was engaged in a conversation with Tansui, thus had no chance of overhearing them even past the lapping of the waves, "What this mission could possibly be about about of course! I know it's been pacing about in that mind of yours, no doubt you have several theories so far, I KNOW how much you _hate_ being left in the dark."

Sanson shifted awkwardly at this observation -- that was true of his person, he was one to wish for of the information up front, it had felt like such a waste of time taking a long boat ride to these islands, having all that time to construct plausible theories on the matters at hand. He TRUSTED the Warrior of light and if they needed to reduce the number of eyes and ears having access to this it was for good reason... But oh how it made him fidgety, anxious even when all the answers were locked behind the lips of another, "While you might be right in the way that I would much rather KNOW what is going on right now, you're wrong that I have any guesses... With no information on this village we're going to or context pertaining to the situation, I wouldn't be so bold to pretend I know the type of strange situations the Warrior of Light is brought in to investigate... The only guess I have is that it's complex and... I think it's personal somehow?"

This examination did not come off as a brand new revelation to Guydelot but he spoke the question anyway, "And what makes you say that?"

At the front of the boat the Warrior of Light wore the light smile but... Seeming weary at the same time, "Just the way they've been speaking... The look on their face... I know our interactions with them only spanned over a month but this is the first time I feel I've seen them in such a state...”

Guydelot nodded seeming almost pleased with Sanson's explanation, “For someone with no artistic capabilities you have the heart of one! That must be why you felt so drawn to the power of the song in the first place.”

Sanson's brows narrowed at that, unsure if he should take 'no artistic capabilities' as a compliment, “I think the strangest thing to me is their choice on taking us... I understand that some of their greatest allies are much closer to them... I can only imagine it has to do, once again, with some sort of song?” Perhaps with such secrecy they could not tell them on the way? What would explain their expression of grief then? Ah, Guydelot's impatience was really wearing off on him he swore.

“Because we happen to be the best damn duo he could find on every side of this world!” Guydelot leaned back against their seat grinning widely waving when he received the look from Sanson that he wasn't being taken seriously, “I kid, dear Sanson, I kid, whatever our purpose is in all of this I have full confidence the Warrior chose well in selecting us...” He lowered his voice though in the back the Warrior of Light was not going to hear them, “Though I am hoping it wont happen too quickly... I am still all too excited about this festival that nears day by day!”

Sanson was remiss to admit he shared a similar foolish wish, especially with the struggle it had become gettting through parts of the city due to said festival, it just felt like it would be all worth it to make it to that day, “Ahem... Well, it's unprofessional to wish that upon an investigation AND we are with the Warrior themselves again, we should really be focusing on putting an honest effort into--”

Guydelot's laugh burst out before he could finish, clapping him on the shoulder to hang onto while he laughed, the mans weight forcing him to bend with him, “It's as if you've forgotten ALL the work we've done together so far! So funny you are thinking I was serious, I KNOW not to act that much of a fool, if it comes to it I'll stay behind while you run off to our commanders to tell them of all your findings. Though, I would rather if you came BACK afterward and take that much needed vacation and join me for the festival.”

His jaw locked upon hearing Guydelot voice his honest desire for the two of them to spend the festival with one another – There were not many who held him with such regard, he had other Wood Wailers warm up to him since his successful mission starting the bard programs but most only felt respect for him and his past two successes, still willing to help him in a tight situation but not personally invite him out. Guydelot's speach of greandur really wore at his serious resolve, he managed to make Sanson feel SPECIAL, “M-Maybe something can be worked out... I would be lying, after all, if I tried to say I wasn't interested in the whole thing...”

Gudelot's eyes lit up as the same time as the boat rocking up as it docked up to the shore, the two of them putting aside their conversation for that moment to stand at attention for the Warrior of Light Sanson resisting saluting to them to show he was ready and able to take orders, “We will rent chocobos to take them the remianing distance... I promise, it will only be a short distance away before I give you answers.” Over the Warrior of Light's shoulder he could see the man adorned in the blue yukata raise a brow, clearly curious what they were discussing but not speaking up again to question it. The Warrior of Light gave him a bag, waiting only to let him turn the coins over in his hand and confirm his fee had been paid, before they were allowed to disembark off of the boat and down the dock, the other continuing as they went, “I must ask you to forgive me for what comes next, what I must ask you to see, but I have faith the two of you have the experience to handle it.”

Their eyes met in union with equally quirked brows, eyes trying to translate to each other the sudden discomfort they both felt at this strange statement. Still, they continued to follow until they found a porter similiar to the ones found in their own lands but with differing uniforms to match the appropriate uniforms of this land, unsurprising this business seemed to strike up spots wherever new lands filled adventurers with intrigue. Any who could not afford their very own or just could not bring the large birds on the trip would be looking to these masked patrons to get across the new lands both faster and safer. An admittedly intelligent business model – if only Sanson could appreciate the bird themselves.

Guydelot only had to whisper quiet tunes to the Chocobo and their bird was practically lovingly nuzzling into his hand letting Guydelot board it afterward while The Warrior of Light had their very own Chocobo boarded and waiting for him to mount... Sanson's Chocobo was standing tall with its beak turned upwarded away from him, he nearly always had this issue with Chocobos outside of Gridania they NEVER seemed to trust him!

“They can sense how tense you are,” The porter in the silly mask spoke up casually with their arms crossed over a fence post, “They're worried you're going to steer them wrong into a ditch.”

Sanson muttered a quick 'yes yes' knowing those words quite well give it was nearly identical to the speech every porter gave him about his birds reluctance to let him ride. He couldn't help he did not like something with a mind of its own deciding his fate from one end of a map to the other, he would PREFER if he could just trust his own legs to take him the distance but that would simply take far too long. He tried for a pet on the side of its face like the Warrior of Light did with their own bird but this caused them to turn their beaked head the other direction.

“You could ride on the back of one of OURS,” Guydelot teased as he rode up with ease next to Sanson, obviously showing off how well managed he was with his own Chocobo. He gestured up and down at Sanson as he steered it the other direction, “If you let your hard down you would look just like a maiden being taken on a romantic venture!”

The porter chuckled but Sanson could at least rely on the Warrior of Light who rolled their eyes at such a cheap joke, Sanson closed his eyes taking deep breaths, ignoring everything around him for that moment. He reached out a hand without touching the Chocobo's beak but hovering just above it, “I will not ride you off the road, that is my soldier's swear to you... You will make it to our destination there and back without losing so much as a feather.” How ridiculous he must look speaking softly as if the bird could ACTUALLY understand him, it was NOT Guydelot's crooning or the Warrior's natural trust with his own Chocobo, but somehow it worked. If he didn't know better he would have said he saw skeptisism in the creature's eyes before it Kweh'd and knelt enough to let him board.

The porter gave him an unecessary applause as the three of them road off and as the pen disappeared into the distance Sanson NEARLY regretted not taking the option to ride on the back of one of his companio's chocobo. The sights of their surroundings were BREATHTAKING and if he spent as much time gawking as he wanted to he really WOULD have road his Chocobo into the nearest ditch. Guydelot appeared to be the one most in danger, the Warrior of Light seeing this faster than he did and shouting to him to stay on the path. He had begun to stray off toward the grassy fields they were passing, likely his imagination was pulled toward it with a new song just on the edge of his fingertips ready to be written, but he turned back onto the path choosing his promise to help over this call to creativity. Sanson smiled a little at this – No matter, he would have a sonnet by the end of the day just by getting a glimpse of it.

Up a narrow hill the Warrior of Light finally reared their Chocobo giving them the signal to stop a well, the Chocobos were tied to a tree with a pile of Gyshal Greens to act not only as their reward but distraction as well while they worked. The Warrior silently gestured for them to follow, taking a trip further upward through the winding paths between rice paddies until they came to the edge of one of the paths that looked upon a dip in the hill where they stoppped looking down into it with an expression that was so flat and focused they could have actually been wearing a mask to hide their face beneath. Their eyes told a different story, a tale of someone who was utterly and completely lost.

Sanson's gaze followed their own, a gloved hand reaching up to surpress a sound from escaping his own lips and somehow give away their intrusion watching from above. A group of villagers stood together with a pair of the stronger two working away with shovels to create a deep enough hole in the earth for what was laying beneath the sheet nearby. A large enough figure that could only by a Ro lay motionless beneath – A body, a dead body, this was a funeral. What could only be relatives of the deceased, an elderly woman stood with her hands over her face crying into them with a younger man and woman's arms arsm around her in comfort. He knew everyone there knew DEATH, whether it be the attacks from thieves, sudden attacks from a large beast, not everyone came back to their homes or family alive. Once upon a time, Sanson accepted his OWN death while sitting upon the cold of a rock bleeding with a man taunting him that this would be the last time he took a breath.

It did not change the heart wrenching sight of a funeral, with those the deceased cared for and cared back in return making their final goodbyes to the body that housed their aether. Few traditional items seemed to be offered in the dead's honor but from the appearance of the village nearby this wasn't out of a lack of care but the poverty the village was still suffering from.

“I believe we've seen enough...” Back turned to the scene Guydelot faced the Warrior of Light, Sanson could not tell what he was feeling, just like the Warrior themselves Guydelot had a way with concealing his feelings when he truly needed to. Sanson knew something was affecting him only when there was nothing on that expressive face of his, “It's the reason we're here, that much is evident, but can we move onto the point?”

Sanson was all too tempted to tell him to have both PATIENCE and TRUST in their companion but the Warrior only reached into their own bag retrieving a carefully folded paper from within, “A week ago the deceased claimed to have his younger sister walking about the village during the evening, the issue being the girl had been dead for over twenty years now. The next night, he claimed seeing the same thing and ran out calling for her; there were two different reports from those who looked out their window during the commotion. Elders who were alive with good memories during the time the girl was still alive said they too saw her but faintly. Those who were not yet alive or too young... They reported seeing a shadow that was dripping something otherworldly.”

Sanson was writing nearly every word the Warrior of Light said – A dead sister, a strange shadow, it would have sounded closer to fiction had they not known the other had been through much stranger in the past few years. Realizing they were awaiting for him to finish his writing he quickly added a period and went back to attention. They cleared their throat continuing the tale, “Many were scared but comforted themselves in the idea that it had just put it in their heads the night before that a dead girl had been up and wandering about so it was suggestion and stress bringing on a nearly shared delusion... This village has been through... A great deal you see.” They faltered there, their always unreadable expression bringing back that look of a lost child back in full view.

'They really care for this village...' Sanson thought, Guydelot seeming to notice it himself put a hand to the Warrior's shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. They gave the surface of his hand a small pat, wordlessly translating they were going to be okay to continue.

“According to his son, daughter, and mother, you might have seen them with the others together in the procession, he claimed hearing his sister calling for help and rushed off to the aid of someone who was was gone. They had gone after him themselves but... When they found him something seemed to be leading him off of a cliff but whatever it had been, his body was blocking their view of it before he fell.”

Sanson placed a hand over his mouth – suddenly this had become closer to the sort of horror stories that elders taught children to keep them from wandering out to play outside during the dark!

“He died only yesterday from his head injury, others tried to get information from him on how it happened, who did it to him, but during the only times he was coherent he would only ask for his sister... But... We have this.” The paper finally coming back to play its part, they handed it first to Guydelot who held it up to his face until Sanson, unable to contain curiousity had began standing on his toes trying to get a look at the paper himself, Guydelot graciously held it down enough so the both of them could read it simultaneously.

 

_Reckless wandering blue_

_You call to me anew, oh anew_

_We are laying and laying and laying_

_Lost 'pon our empty prayers._

 

"It's not very good..." Guydelot murmured, turning the paper over back to front as if this would reveal any hidden talent the lyrics might be hiding. Sanson, even as talent less in actual music could tell off of theory that Guydelot was right. It did not stop it from being disturbing.

"It was found clutched in the hand of the deceased when he was found... Someone had gave it to him, that much I know for certain." The Warrior of Light revealed, bringing the disturbing aspects of the case to a whole new light.

"A song?" Sanson asked as he glanced up, a strange song at that.

"Not just a song, dear Sanson... These lyrics are meant to be played with a harp.. This is a BARD song of all things..." Despite the calmness in his voice his thumb was pressing into the paper as if he had every intent to rip the thing to pieces, realizing this he held the paper to Sanson who gladly took one of their only pieces of evidence into hand for safe keeping, "What a disrespectful use of a song, I must say. By someone uncultured in the art of a bard I am almost ready to take this as a direct insult!"

'You mean you are.' Thought Sanson but experience told him Guydelot was balancing at the moment, the wrong comment could tip him into offense. This was not easy to do and Sanson only drew that line once, there was no use in pointing out Guydelot's obvious feelings all over again. He thought over those words over and over in his hands, committed the writing to memory, if there was one way he could assist it would be in his ability to memorize. If he could find someone whose handwriting matched this it would might solve the case. "I certainly understand why you thought of us when it came to the case... If it's not too much to ask, can I keep this for more examination later?"

"Please, I believe the two of you together is far better for examination than I alone." Just as they guessed, this gave the indication that the Warrior was intending to split off from them at some point, likely to spend their time where they were needed elsewhere Sanson nodded in thanks tucking it away in his pocket before Guydelot really did yank it from his hands and try to put an arrow through it, his expression had become more and more agitated.

He could not help it, it wasn't as if letting Guydelot keep it all pent up was going to help much either, his shoulders looked as if they were going to tense into staying in that position, "Guydelot, are you going to be alright?"

"That damn song," He said with snappiness neither of them anticipated, "It's not just badly written it's VILE. Whoever thought they could put pen to paper with something so careless will find themselves having words with me! I do hope they did dare touch a harm as a part of their schemes." He smoothed his hair back and while dramatically frustrated it seemed to bring new determination into him, "I will do what I do best, someone in this village may know more than they are letting on and it will be my job to string it out of them." Without another word Guydelot began back toward the village. Sanson sighed, he did wish he stuck around a LITTLE longer for the Warrior to give them more information but he was right, it was what he did best.

The Warrior gave Sanson a weary smile gesturing after Guydelot, "I think it would be best if I went with him... He is right but I believe even his charm would still earn mistrust from the villagers if someone familiar is not with him."

Sanson nodded, "If you give me the co-ordinates to the spot where the man was led to his death then I will investigate there. I'm sure with enough searching there will be SOMETHING suspicious left behind."

They looked unsure about this notion, glancing at the figure of Guydelot disappearing over the hill but turning back toward Sanson, "Are you sure you want to go by yourself? There's always a chance the culprit may return for another victim..."

Doubt struck him again, feeling it pang right into his chest _VICTIM A VICTIM ANOTHER VICTIM_ so the Warrior of Light felt the same way Guydelot did then? Still concerned he could not care for himself, still wary he might ruin a mission entirely with his own lack of capabilities to defend himself? Why was he even brought here if the other two parties suspected him of being just another liability?

"Ignore me." The tension had begun to permeate the air and woken back from his own thoughts Sanson couldn't even imagine what his face looked like, "I am just as worried for Guydelot as I am for you... If I could have it my way we would wander about as a group but I know where the importance of getting information lies. We will meet up either in the village or your location depending on who finishes first. I would like to ensure we all see each other again in under an hour."

Sanson felt this was only said as comfort to his spiraling mind, but he acted convinced, "Have faith in me that I will find something of worth during this time... Now please, go stop Guydelot from embarrassing the both of us."

The warrior chuckled making their way back up the hill and Sanson let his lips drop into a frown as they disappeared from view... He was really developing a complex wasn't he? Never again, his weary mind said, Never again will they see me like that. I will show them.'

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back on track with normal chapters so I'll back back to working on chapter 4 now that things look better and I have other things to work with plot wise.

A mild breeze weaved in and out between the high stone walls, stroking the lush greenery and carrying the pleasant scents of tended earth along with it. Another place and time might have been a scene of complete tranquility, not of loss and grief. One glance over his shoulder and the village came in view from the cliff, it stood as a foreboding reminder of what had become of their own. What terrible cruelness after the promise of order seemed only just in reach. Sanson swore by the name of the family suffering through this heartache they would bring the offender to justice and they would see the closure they desperately needed. Upon reaching the top of the cliff the rice paddies led to Sanson took to bending over the path his fingers running through the raised turf in hopes he would find something along the way that might have been left behind by the killer.

Up ahead directly at the ledge a yellow tinge to the grass had caught his eye, at first glance he had guessed it was simply a splotch of the ground damaged by the elements but on a closer viewing it struck him as odd, “What do we have here...” Muttering to himself he knelt completely down before the spots running an outline along it where the grass had withered away into crackling beneath his fingers. It was so small but defined looking almost exactly like the slippers the children in the village wore... “I could be over thinking this...” It was possible he was grasping for straws at anything that might prove to be a small form of evidence, his mind could want this to appear as footprints so it did. He needed more.

Footprints leading up to the spot would stand as proof he was seeing what he thought he was but to his disappointment he only saw the smooth earth he had traveled up before. Glancing over the ledge Sanson's hopes raised once again, seeing a particular detail in the shadows down below that might add evidence to his current theory, flicking to an empty page in his journal he lined the journal up with the marks until it rested right against it, making tick marks on the page that would measure how large the prints were.

With his mind on how perilous this journey could be he kept a hand pressed against the wall of the cliff and feet planting with each step on the way down. At the bottom he had intended to continue forward but faltered as he bore witness to the area where the man had been found, wincing he saw there was still blood from where the victims head had made impact with a rock, slicing between skin and cracking open the skull, leaving him in the sorry state he was found in. Knowing he could not pass the threshold in good conscious yet he lowered himself into a prayer recalling the beautiful words of passing taught upon him during the most important mission of his life.

Between his lips he softly spoke those words of passing from a woman who stood not as a bard but a solider dedicated to her art so much so that she would not let others grow closer to her. In her heart however a song was held that would guide their souls safely along into the heavens. Singing was an art he could not perform and even if the soul had not made peace yet in this world he doubted it was lingering here, but on the chance that they had not yet found it in themselves to move on he hoped the beautiful words would at least bring them some sense of solace. Finally feeling he could enter into the space he approached what had caught his eye.

Once again two spots looking as if a child had been standing there were present at the scene, his stomach churned a bit recognizing they were facing where they body had fell. Yet again, no footsteps led to or away from anywhere, only the two marks remained. Placing the journal down on the ground next to the markings Sanson felt little surprise that they matched the size of the prints up above. “Whatever left this... It could not have been a child... But why--” Breath halted in his chest feeling his senses becoming aware of a sensation that made goosebumps run up his arms even under his heavy coat – Eyes were on him, watching from nearby and whether it be a person or beast he felt his safety was under threat. As to not bring alarm to whatever it may be he rose steadily to his feet, his hand reaching back to take hold of the lance strapped to his back with readiness to strike out with it forthwith if it decided to strike--

“Excuse me.”

Sanson whipped about toward the voice beginning to draw out the lance with those maneuvers he had been working to completely perfect only making it halfway before he caught sight of where the voice was originating from, simultaneously he let go of the lance and stumbled backward to take himself out of the defensive staff nearly knocking himself off of his feet. Just as startled as him an older woman stood with a hand out having been ready to tap him on the shoulder if her voice had failed to reach him, her hand retracted back to clasp the other against her chest in alarm. Sanson's hands went up trying to display he was not a threat recalling how unhelpful it was that the lance still stuck halfway out of its hold, flustered nearly to the bone he pushed it back down completely, “I-I, forgive me, I did not mean to-- I was not trying to-- I did not mean to frighten you like that!”

In those seconds while he rambled his explanation his mind conceded to facts that only made it all worse to him, he recognized the smock the woman wore, it was the woman who had stood between the son and daughter of dead, weeping into her hands as a grave was dug to lay the body to rest. _'Oh by the Twelve this is the MOTHER ! I just nearly attacked a GRIEVING mother!'_

She rose a hand to silence his insistent stammering and smiled something that might have been soothing it if it was not so obviously fragile, it would as thin as glass that could shatter on her lips at any moment, “Quite alright, I should not have snuck up on you like that... You were clearly concentrating, I should be the one apologizing.” She bowed to him but this only proved to make him feel worse about the whole incident, he could only be glad Guydelot had not seen it or he would have never heard the end of it.

So his nerves had increased so tremendously that he mistook the approaching of a mother in mourning as a predator, ' _Sanson you are really losing your touch_ ' his mind berated him, he could at least be thankful now that they had both calmed she seemed mostly unaffected by it all. She moved with difficulty to the nearest flat bolder that she lowered herself onto slowly, to have walked all this way it must have taken a toll on her legs.

From a quick view as she sat down he could see her ankles had irregular swelling permanently in awkward angles. How much abuse had this village suffered throughout the years ? He knew that kind of harm to the body could ONLY come from years of hard and forced labor, “You're one of the men here with the Warrior of Light, is that correct?” She asked once she had found a way to sit that kept pressure off of her worked legs.

How glad he was she did not consider him a stranger stepping onto the place where her son had been attacked, “I am, we are here to...” His voice halted in his throat, knowing not what he was meant to say even more-so what he was allowed to reveal about the mission. Didn't the family out of anyone else deserve to know what their intentions were – _Pull yourself together man you're a captain of the Twin Adder_ ! “Ahem, my teammates and I are here to apprehend the criminal that has come to terrorize your village, Gridania has dedicated themselves to the continued protection and maintenance of the peace in the land of Doma. As a Captain, I cannot stand back and allow such abhorrent acts to disrupt the peace. I...” The words had just come spilling out and Sanson only became aware of how self important they made him sound, with his best effort he moved into the appropriate bow native to these lands hoping he was not making a mockery of it, “Please do accept my personal condolences for your loss.”

There was silence for a beat... Another beat of silence followed dragging it out for what felt like far too long, Sanson's heart began to race rapidly in his chest chastising himself for saying for too much and making an absolute fool of himself. If only he had the smoothness that Guydelot was blessed with or the natural trust the Warrior of Light inspired with their very presence, he wouldn't have ended up in these embarrassing situations. Soft laughter from where the woman sat gave him the capability to look up at last.

There was no ridicule in the sound but he got the impression she was ever so slightly less weary than she had been before, “Rise Captain, I do appreciate such vigor for my son... He... He was a good man you see... He would have insisted the time of the Warrior of Light and their allies would be better spent in other parts of Doma, not on him...” Worry bore its way into his heart as her lips twisted with the effort to keep herself from crying once again.

This was the type of work Guydelot specialized in inquiring in just the right ways, gaining trust, and ultimately opening the hearts around him to speak their important truths, Sanson's own tendencies to over speak and speak with bluntness often had the opposite affect, being lost to misconceptions on what he really meant... She was willing to speak to him of all people so perhaps he could help her open up after all and _by the heavens_ looked ready to weep that he could not just stand idle and detract back to the scene. As awful as it was Guydelot had taught him well there may be a key to all of this hidden in her knowledge of the deceased, that missing piece of the puzzle they had not spoken of prior: **Why was he targeted in the first place.**

Sanson took a seat on the nearest bolder to her own hoping that it was a possibility that in all the time that he and Guydelot had begun spending together some of that sentiment and charisma might have rubbed off on him. He needed the best words possible to speak in such heavy subject matters, “He does indeed sound like he was a commendable man... I feel it would have been a privilege to meet him.”

“Rhenhyrt fought on the fronts for the liberation of our land... Alongside his son and daughter which, oh he was not at all thrilled to find they had joined with him in the liberation groups... Of course he only understood the fear of a parent never seeing their child return from war when being in the role of a parent himself. I do not think he understood the anguish of staying behind in wait for news of whether they would be burring their entire family or not.” She reached into one of her sleeves procuring a handkerchief which was already soaked with tears.

“Oh, here!” Sanson swiftly reached into an inner pocket where one of his own embroidered handkerchiefs were stowed away but even as he offered it toward her she only looked to it with utter bewilderment as if she had never seen a gesture like it before. Sanson gently placed his hand underneath her own and placed the neatly folded cloth in her palm only taking his hands away when he knew it was safe in her own, “It's clean, I swear, that's a Captain's promise.”

She held it like a precious object that may break if it was handled any less gently, itt was enough to sink his heart when she thanked him dabbing at the sides of her eyes with it in almost a cherished manner – Kindness from ordinary strangers must have been long forgotten until recently due to the Empire's rule the way she spoke made that evident enough, “You will have to excuse an old woman's weeping, I had only come here to pray and say a few parting words, I hadn't expected someone from your party to be here... What a hard working group you are...”

“It's alright... You don't have to explain yourself to me...” Had he felt more comfortable he might have reached over to squeeze her shoulder in consolation but customs of this land escaped him when it came to grief, after allowing her to finish clearing the tears away Sanson spoke again, “May I ask your name...?”

“Webbrael...” She said folding her hands into her lap with the handkerchief between them her attention was brought fully back to him, “And yours...?”

“Sanson, my name is Sanson Smyth.” He bowed his head to her with the introduction, as much as he did not want to rattle her in this state if they were to solve this they needed information and not to toil upon other things, “Webbrael... I need to inquire of you about your son... You are free to dismiss questioning but I think maybe if we know things about him we may be able to get just a bit closer to unmasking his killer...” Her eyes told him it was okay to continue, “Did he or anyone around him begin exhibiting strange before the... Ah, the child showed themselves? Did anything at all change in his life beforehand?”

Hope looked as if it had set a sudden fire in Webbrael's eyes like a story was waiting to be told, “You know... Your tall companion is kind and extremely charming but all he wanted to do was speak of me in a time when all I want is that... To speak of him, and perhaps assist in bringing justice to his unfair end...” So Guydelot had indeed tried his charming skills on her and came back empty handed, for once this was indeed Sanson's duty, “Well... As I said he fought in the war to liberate Doma, he was a father to two, and while he worked in the rice paddies he had begun speaking of dream of becoming a crafter and working with precious metals now that freedom had become a reality...”

A frown stayed her voice, gulping before she could continue through into the next part, “He had begun traveling to Kugane, speaking of a trader who offered fair prices for easy to work with pieces... We were seeing him less often beforehand since... Since he had begun... Traveling to go make trades with them...” She dabbed the sides of her eyes again upon mentioning seeing little of her son before his untimely death.

Guilt certainly was nagging at his mind when hearing her speak of those strenuous times but the details were of grave importance, his notebook folded in his lap he quickly jotted these details onto its pages. He crossed a line under the word MERCHANT, alongside the footprints this was the best detail he had acquired so far, “If you would be so kind... The merchant, did he say anything else about them like what they looked like, where he was meeting them in Kugane, or any other wares they might have carried?”

As best she concentrated and tried to think back on the words her son had left her with she shook her head grievously with eyes closed as if blocking the other senses would return any missing pieces, “He only spoke of the metal and his excitement for striking such a deal. He was not a secretive man but this was the one thing he had begun keeping information concealed about... I do still have some in the house if that would assist you in anyway?”

“Yes, yes I think that would indeed help us tremendously.” Sanson tilted his head forward rising from his seat offering his arm out to Webbrael as she began the struggle back onto her weak ankles, “Here, let me help you.” She gratefully wrapped her arms around his own the two of them lifting her back onto her feet. Sanson kept his arm around hers as they began to walk, with the steepness of the hill he could only imagine the danger it might prove to her without any support.

“You know... If my son knew the Warrior of Light of all people was here he would have been all stirred up...” The sides of her eyes crinkled fondly as she returned momentarily to a happier time in between the chaos, “He looked up to them but even with all his bravery he just couldn't approach them directly, only watch with the rest of the crowd in admiration only wishing to be noticed by them... The more I think of it, I really do believe he would have truly become good friends with your companion who plays the harp... They could have had such good laughs over drinks together I don't think it's too presumptuous for me to say that...”

Sanson nearly beamed, how right she was to think that, any good person could sit with Guydelot and undoubtedly have a good time drinking with him. Even Sanson the Stiff himself had shared a few good laughs while warming up with alcohol at the Pubs together back in Gridania, “Yes, while he's a bit of a dunce Guydelot means well, has a heart big enough to welcome others in with ease.”

“A dunce am I?”

The voice was enough to nearly send Sanson fumbling on his own feet back down the hill, for the second time that day, but with his arm supporting another he was quick to keep his feet planted jostled as he was. At the top of the hill he caught sight of Guydelot and the Warrior who looked prepared to make their way down the hill themselves likely to meet up with him. Guydelot's hands rested on his hips observing them with a brow quirked, “Tut tut, Sanson! Here I was thinking you had begun to think higher of me but your words behind my back show otherwise!” He sighed dramatically dropping his arms back to his sides, “I'll have to compose a song that speaks of sorrow and betrayal to mend my poor aching heart!”

Sanson could just appreciate that he only brought up the jab about calling him a dunce and NOT his description of Guydelot's hear, he scoffed joining in on Guydelot's antics, “ _Stuff it_ , you know I meant not a word of it! You only make yourself appear a dunce by acting as if you really believed anything I said.” Guydelot's expression of hurt turned over to amused mirroring Sanson's own as they met at the top of the hill.

“O-Oh my...” Webbrael scanned the both of them with a had a hand covering her mouth brighter eyed than he had seen her during their interactions thus far, “You speak only of friendship but had it not been for the two of you being willing to part from one another I know would have mistaken that the two of you were traveling newly weds with the way you look at each other.”

“N-Newly weds?!” Sanson sputtered out, that night at the bar coming back to him full force _'when's the wedding you two?'_ with taunting words prodding at their closeness, she was not hassling the two of them herself but the words managed to bring back that same embarrassed glow to his face all the same as he waved the observation off, “You're absolutely mistaken, we are good friends and even work partners at that, nothing more!” Once upon a time hadn't they even been compared to an elderly couple who insistently argued with one another? When would these comparisons stop and why was he the only one brought to this state because of it? Damn Guydelot was only chuckling away as he floundered to explain their relationship.

She tugged at his arm to bring him back to attention, “Come now, no need to throw a fit about it...” To his astonishment her face became serious as she herself led him along now that they had reached flat ground, “I believe it would be best if we take care of this before night falls... I would much rather no one be wandering around these parts at night...”

Sanson forced the awkward condition that would be no help to continuing this mission agreeing with the notion, as they joined Guydelot and the Warrior Sanson told them of what he had found at the scene and what their next steps were making the Warrior tap their fingers against their chin speaking thoughtfully, “That merchant will be our first investigative spot... Even if they have nothing to do with what happened here they may have an idea of who the man had been interacting with before his death...” Their words faded off into silence as they spoke more to themselves than Sanson and Guydelot who gave each other curious glances but did not interrupt the Warrior's contemplation. If there was something of importance they had discovered the it would be revealed to them when the Warrior felt it was right.

The small home she led them to made Sanson's heart drop all over again, leaving their shoes at the front door as to obey customs they stepped onto a hard cold ground inside, while clean the surfaces were well scuffed with use. The space within did not look as if it was enough to comfortably fit three people, still it managed a homey air to it that Sanson's own home would not have lived up to, the people here had little but with what little they had they made it theirs. Webbrael had retreated into the back of the house but when she returned she held a wooden with small hand carved flowers set into the sides box which she set on the front rooms table, “This is where he kept it... He didn't want anyone opening it, he said it was going to be a surprise...”

The Warrior of Light was the one to step forward and begin lifting the lid off the box, cautiously as if they felt there may be some dangerous explosive ready to be triggered within raising the tension in the room suddenly. As they placed the lid on the table nothing of threat jumped out of it, just a beautiful shine that emanated from the box even with no sunshine hitting its surface. The Warrior reached within drawing a incomplete chain with a charm hooked in the middle of it out of the box. The metal was gorgeous but its nature was unfamiliar to Sanson, it reflected the surfaces around it almost like a mirror while maintaining its goldish tinge with the trinket hooked on it taking shape of an open Lotus flower. The Warrior held it to Webbrael but she did not dare take it, “It appears their preferred craft was going to be jewelery... Did he ever express interest in this...?”

“No... He was keeping the project secret, he kept saying we would love it... Despite being a warrior at times he did have the most gentlest of hands when he needed to so I cannot say I was too surprised I just... Wish he had the time to finish it.” Her hands remained folded at her stomach looking away from the necklace as if she really had spoiled a surprise and would be disappointing a creator who would never be able to finish the creation, “I use to... I use to take him and his sister to go see the Lotus flowers in the river when we thought it was safe enough...”

The Warrior closed their hands about the necklace so she no longer had to bear witness to it and eliminate the pain the sight of it seemed to cause her, “You gave us several vital pieces of information and I thank you for that... If it's alright I would like to take this with me for further investigating.”

She nodded briefly bringing her head up when the item was no longer in view , “If it is alright... I do believe I need to rest, this day has been... Exhausting to say the least but... I have to thank the three of you deeply think I can sleep soundly knowing I did what I could... My granddaughter and grandson will be able to do the same knowing our village and their father have not been forgotten...”

They bid her a peaceful rest but as the door closed behind them Sanson could not help gazing at the house sending out a wish the the twelve for the protection over this village, keep them from experiencing suffering like this all over again – They had paid enough of their dues in grief to the Gods had they not? Breathing deeply through his nose he forced down this anxiety that had crept up alongside a growing affection for this place, his captain face back on he swooped around back toward the other two, “You already have my findings, were the two of you able to ascertain anything from the other villagers?”

“Only similar to what you had found out from his mother, in less detail I will not lie.” Guydelot sighed out, clearly bothered he had not come forth with anything new to present, “People were fond of him that was for certain and not a single person believed it was possible he had made a particular enemy himself. Even in the Empire they had all fought together so there is doubt he was particularly targetted unless it was meant to be some sort of punishment for the whole village for rivaling the village. Other than that we were told what the Warrior had already gathered before meeting up with us, the young girl, the shadow, everything.”

“Those footprints I discovered only prove to me that SOMETHING child shaped took his life even in the final moments it did not yet change its shape but the strangest part is it only appeared in two places, it did not lead away from the scene it only appeared at the top and bottom of the hill...” Sanson thumbed through his notebook looking at the measurements of the print, what kind of evil being would use a child's appearance to trick someone into their death? “I think we can safely assume it is not a shape shifter given not all the villagers saw the same thing but that only brings more troublesome questions of WHAT it was.”

The Warrior angled themselves back toward the hill where Sanson made his discoveries, when they turned back to the pair it was immediately clear they had every intention to separate from the group, “I would like to take some time to explore this myself... For now I would like the two of you to go return to Kugane, likely your next boat should be there by the time you return to the docks...Kugane is going to be just as important a place to scour for information as Yanxia itself.” They spoke with an air of resolution that had a way of inspiring the same feeling into Sanson as well, “That is where the merchant is trading so I would like you to find them and perhaps anyone they might be trading with. Even if the merchant themselves was innocent there might be someone who is involved with them that might have made the villager their target.”

Agreeing this would be the next best step of action Sanson opened his mouth to speak only to realize how unnecessary his words might be – After all, he was standing before the world famous PRIMAL slayer? He decided he could not in good conscious leave without saying what nagged at his mind, “I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself but... Do be careful.”

He was met with an appreciative smile from the Warrior who gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, “I do appreciate it... I am not free from mistake like many have come to believe so it is always a nice reminder that I am indeed a mortal myself.” They waved over their shoulder as the group parted ways but the second they turned away from Sanson and Guydelot their walk turned to one of purpose, swift on their feet, all else gone from around them as they journeyed toward their one focus.

Upon request from the Warrior Sanson had left a few Gysahl Greens for the Warrior's Chocobo where they would remain sleeping curled up on itself until the Warrior came to retrieve it. He rode alongside Guydelot on the path back to the sea, the two taking a walking pace to continue speaking. Sanson sighed out his words while rolling his shoulders back, “This has been... Quite the emotionally draining day... And we still have that Gods damn song to investigate too... What a strange tangle of details that don't quite connected together this has become.”

“A revered war hero killed in his own town by what appears as the ghost of a younger sister, a terribly written song left behind on the body, and unknown metal from a strange merchant, and strange footprints where the grass itself lay dead... This sounds like something that would be found in those mysteries that keep finding their way into the Mythril Eye, something ELSE our little Warrior friend is involved in.” Though he was keeping up a cheery facade Sanson could tell this was all weighing upon him too, he found himself temporarily connected to people in order to inspire their hearts after all...

“It's all too real now...” Sanson said nearly inaudibly, “We've got to help these people, Guydelot... I never realized what kind of privilege it was living in Gridania in our age... It almost seems unreal.”

Guydelot looked at him for a long moment manging with a long arm reach across to Sanson between their Chocobo's to give his back a hearty pat like it would knock the despairing thoughts plaguing him out of his mind, “And we will, so stop looking so sappy or your face is gonna get stuck like that.”

 

 

 

As it was drawing closer to evening their ride back had taken far longer than their trip there with the winds at sundown taking extra effort to keep the boat on course. The entire boat ride there Sanson had become convinced he would collapse straight into bed without a seconds thought the second they walked into their Inn. However, his thoughts drifted back to the song over and over on their ride back making his fingers itch with the desire to begin dissecting the song word for word.

By the time he was back in the warmth of their room he got as far as dressing in his comfortable clothing but rather than giving into sleep he sat at the table in front of tea kettle where a comfortably low fire kept water heated for them. Pouring himself a cup of tea to shake off the chill from their travels he got to work with his notebook opened before him. Time evaded him as he filled the papers with definitions of each word and how one could connect to the other or how they could connect to the deceased, the sister, or perhaps eve the village itself if the theory that his death was meant as punishment had any weight. The range of possibilities stood as a curse because without knowing the writer TRUE intentions they already lacked a essential piece of this confounded puzzle.

He was not alone in the work on the song at least, while Guydelot felt nothing but disdain for the words on the paper he still took the duty of putting music to the verses. Guydelot sat on their bed strumming his fingers across the harp seeking out a tune that fit the strange note left behind, though what he composed was for a song befitting loss and grief, the more that Sanson stared upon the paper the less it sounded right. How could he tell Guydelot that? The man was the expert in this field and it was not as if he had any helpful suggestions to give on changing the tunes.

While lost in thought over the tune he reached backward to loosen the tie that kept his hair up in the ponytail at the back of his head, he normally did this right when walking out of the public’s eye but today it appeared he was too concentrated to think of anything but changing and writing.

“You should wear it down more..” Guydelot called for his attention without breaking a single line from his his tune even as he spoke up conversationally, “It makes you look more relaxed, younger even, you can finally look your age! Such an immediate change makes me envious.” He finished the note with a sensational strum on the harp, only then interrupting his own song just to emphasize his own point.

“Very humorous...” Sanson muttered with a roll of his eyes returning his concentration to his notebook, the sound of Guydelot's harp from before in his head over and over, “You call to me... You call to me...” Sanson spoke to himself expecting some grand revelation to come with reading the lines aloud but nothing came, “Call to me...? Who is the person being called... It suggests another party was involved in this... Was it the sister... Or is the song meant to be from the perspective of the victim.” At this he felt a wave of fatigue pass over him, he knew then it was time to give into it. Shutting the book and tucking it into his bag that rested against the table, he drifted over to the bed falling back into it with arms crossed over his eyes, blocking all of the light in the room out.

“Ohhh, taking a break? Who are you and what have you done with my dear Sanson?” Guydelot returned to his harm but this time strum of his fingers traveled across the strings creating a relaxing tune, the power of song proving what a thing of wonders it was, Sanson's arms fell away from his face while his eyes drooped with the offering of sleep just over the horizon.

“Yes yes, even I need to sleep sometimes... When you're not keeping me up with your insistent chattering.” He blinked slowly with the perfectionist side of him demanding he stay awake and continue working until his hands were blistered from writing, oh how he wished he did not need to sleep at all. His thoughts returned to the Warrior of Light wondering where they slept on nights like these or if they worked themselves even through the evening, “I just hope they will be alright...”

“Who? Our dear little Primal Slayer? I think even in our comfortable little room they are the safest of us all!”

“I meant emotionally...” Sanson responded with a lengthy yawn, “They clearly had a connection with the villagers there... They spent so much time giving places like that freedom... I think it really hit them losing someone from it in such a horrendous manner...”

Guydelot leaned over the bed to place the harp back into its own bag with the hands of a man who handling something as frail as an infant, he gave Sanson a little nudge as he sat back up, “Sleep on it, my dear Stiff, we'll be parading about the city looking for clues on our mysterious merchant tomorrow and I do think the fresh air will give you plenty to think on.”

Admittedly, even without his blanket to cover him the tempting lull of sleep grasped him in its arms, tilting his head on the pillow to the side. Between the final moments of wakeness one last thought sleepily pushed through his mind, “Guydelot...?”

“Hm?”

“Why have you taken to calling me dear so often?”

Guydelot chuckle played through the air faintly in his ears the mans long fingers rested on his hand his moving through his hair in a playful ruffle, “You're obviously hearing things now... Sleep until the sun wakes you in the morn.” Accepting this answer as the truth without question Sanson fell into the blackness of a comfortable deep sleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track with the boys.

Light filtered in through the circular window overlooking the rock garden beyond their room, blue eyes blinked awake gazing upon the pale glow from outside and for passing seconds Sanson believed he was home in his bed, looking out upon the lush gardens of Gridania. Disorientation came when he recognized there were no trees that grew like that in his home town, sitting up he recalled the reality of his whereabouts.

' _Kugane in the Far East on a mission with the Warrior of light..._ ' His mind replayed this to him like a documentation being read back by one of their Superiors. The whole thing had felt like a lengthy dream only a moment ago but his surroundings brought him more back down into reality. It truly hammered in that he was not home when the motion of sitting up caused Guydelot's arm to slip off his waist and back to the bed. Thankfully now aware that the grasp around him was benign Sanson moved as carefully as he could off the bed and out of under his arm, at least Guydelot showed SOME restraint in his sleep the past evening.

A glance outside told him it was still early enough that he could allow Guydelot to continue resting a bit longer. It would give him the proper time to do the morning stretches he had missed the following day, the first time he had skipped them in a long time and it showed after riding downhill on a Chocobo without it he felt soreness settling in, had he not fallen into exhaustion the night before he might have taken care of it then.

In the midst of his lunges shuffling from the other side of the room on the bed that was followed by a muffled voice still halfway pressed into the pillow, “Do you ever just wake up in the morning and say to yourself _A cup of coffee would be nice_ or do you always wake up and think ' _time to get to work_ '.”

Guydelot moved up in the bed with his arms outstretched before him bending his back with the motion befitting what Sanson could only describe as a feline like motion. The sly and narcissistic way that Guydelot held himself in his day to day made this all too befitting of a description for him to Sanson.

Returning his focus to finishing his morning routine he swapped to the next leg pushing it forward, “If you really think this is useless work then you're wrong. We are going to be doing plenty of walking today I assume and I'm going to be the one who will still be feeling fine by the end of the day while you'll be complaining about how wretched your legs feel.”

His words did nothing to service Guydelot who fell back into the bed with arms crossed behind his head, still not keen on jumping into action if it was not entirely required of him, “Oh yes, I'll be singing your praise the moment we get back, ' _Sanson, please tell me your ways of waking before the break of dawn to do lunges_!'”

Rolling his eyes he returned to a normal stance walking over to pick up Guydelot's bag and place it down beside him before the other could get too comfortable and fall right back into a deep sleep, “Good, I think I could use a sonnet all to myself after everything I've done for you. Now let's get dressed while the morning is still young, the shops are going to become a sea of adventurers all too soon and we won't be able to get anything done in that.”

Guydelot groaned but did not fight him on it, sliding out of the bed while Sanson sifted through his bag for his uniform. While Sanson might have appreciated a cup of coffee ground fresh by himself that morning, it was not something made readily available in the East. While he missed that daily flavor he was becoming fond of the tea provided for them with their room, with little time to spare he downed a glass of it as fast as the heat would allow him just to get some form of caffeine through him. When Sanson offered Guydelot a glass however, he refrained making a comment that drinks like that were meant to be enjoyed not put back like a beer at the bar. Sanson had to admit his jealousy on how Guydelot could go from half asleep to fully ready within a matter of minutes on nothing but his own natural energy.

Stepping out into the open air Sanson recalled how in their haste they had not really been able to appreciate the city around them, the structures looked built to withstand against the storms that were brought forth by the winds arguing with the current of the waves in the sea, even with the waring down on its surfaces the bright reds and autumn paint stood out vibrantly against the back drop of the blue skies.

“I believe the best place to start would be with some vendors,” Sanson piped up as the marketplace came into view just ahead, “Some may have had contact with our mystery vendor after all, I will try to feign interest in any wares that resemble what we had seen at the village and...” His voice trailed off as he noticed Guydelot had disappeared from beside him turning about to see what had caught Guydelot's eye pulled a frown down on his lips.

Guydelot's own gaze had rested on a gaggle of women gathered together in brightly colored kimonos with umbrellas tipped over their shoulders talking amongst themselves, the only descriptor Sasnon could find for the smirk he adorned was _skeevy_ , “You can take care of that, I am going to go acquire my information in the best way I know how.” Taking a sauntering stride toward them the women ahead had taken noticed and turned toward one another, giggling and whispering amongst themselves.

Sanson grimaced stalking off toward the marketplace so he no longer needed to witness it, there was only so much of this behavior he could take. Guydelot was so willing to put worry into slow moving carts but separating from him in still unfamiliar territory on the drop of a hat? _Of course_ that was fine, it hit him with a feeling he had no chance at describing.

For now he just filed it away under ANNOYANCE given self examination of the sharp feelings it brought on was not something he was ready for. He joined the ever growing crowd suddenly wishing he had woken Guydelot sooner to venture out into the city, he already had to fit himself inbetween crowds of curious adventurers to get to merchants advertising their wares.

At first he thought it would be easy to acquire information, the one thing every city had in common were merchants ready to call out their best products to passerbys in hopes of putting even more Gil in their pockets. Yet, when he stopped himself in front of a jewelers booth believing he saw something that shone with slight similarity to the golden product found back in Yanxia he was met with near silence and almost as quickly as he had tried to get the merchant's attention they turned to another customer.

This interaction continued on to the next merchant and it only took a few looks to the sides to see he was being given odd looks by residents and those behind the booths alike. Their eyes seemed to trail up and down his clothes making him seize up with understanding. One look at himself and the yellow of his uniform from the Twin Adder made him feel like a target on a training dummy. Given Kugane taking a neutral stance politically with the Empire in particular he should have known a foreign representative of a factor who sided completely with Doma in the resistance would not be received well.

He needed to blend in more or he would earn himself a bad name among merchant's and the locals alike which would get them absolutely nowhere. Leading along the clothing booths he was a bit overwhelmed with choice and his own enjoyment for taking home attire from the lands he visited. The Kimono's drew him in the most, the attention to detail and layering creating a beautiful and elegant patterning on those who wore it. For practicality purposes he told himself the lightness of a Yukata would be best in the summers heat.

It was not until he reached near the end of the clothing stalls that a merchant met his eye instead of diverting it to other customers, offering Sanson a friendly smile. He made his way around other people to reach the stall, happy to find the first friendly person among all the others, an elderly man who piped up the moment he was in ear shot, “You're gonna collapse from heat exhaustion if you wear all that in this weather, sir! Someone so young should be wearing something light and experiencing whirlwind romances on the shores!”

Sanson smiled uncomfortably, no that was NOT something he was interested but it was a good enough lead in for conversation, “Yes, I suppose you're right, my companions are not shy about saying I look stuffy, I am not from around here so I was hoping you could help me find something that would help me do just that...”

The man glanced from left to right before leaning forward forcing Sanson to do the same, he knew this technique, pretend as if there was something special about the customer to get them to buy something that might not be worth the price but he would bite for now listening in on the merchant's words, “I have something that will attract ladies, gentleman, whomever might be your preference, you'll be absolutely irresistible in this.”

He reached under the table procuring a deeply red folded Yukata and placing it on the stand before Sanson – His heart very well could have stopped in that moment. Etched into the Yukata was a good material that shined even in the shadows creating shapes of butterflies taking flight up along the body of it. The other golden wares he had seen at other booths were only shots in the dark in similarity to the metal seen in Yanxia, the lining in this Yukata was no doubt nearly identical to it.

Sanson placed a palm on it noting how soft it was even with its shining material was, sliding his finger tips along the patterns of the butterflies, it blended almost seamlessly with the fabric, it was not a metal then, it was actual thread... But how? “I haven't seen anything like this anywhere else, you've really caught my attention...”

Looking all too pleased with himself the merchant leaned back where he sat crossing his arms into the sleeves of his kimono, “Aye, that's my last one in stock, only been able to make three thus far and I knew I couldn't waste them on just anyone! You looked as if you needed something a little different to color your wardrobe so I KNEW you had to be the last one.”

Sanson knew the price would have his head churning in comparison to the others but he reminded himself that this would not be the most expensive thing he had spent his Gil on in his travels and it would likely be the most important piece of clothing he had ever purchased. With permission from the seller he unfolded the Yukata and let it flow over his hand the fabric moving almost like liquid against his fingers, “Yes I do believe I'm interested, I don't think I'll ever find anything this lovely... Did you get your supplies from a particular vendor?” He kept his head down, hoping he sounded casual, “I can't imagine anyone else has anything similar after all...”

The shop owner put a finger to his lips once again looking about like someone nearby was going to overhear their conversation and rob something of it from him, “Oh yes but before you ask I'm not telling you anything about her. I don't need any of the rival shops catching on and starting to track down the fine lady who sold me these wares. It would threaten my shop, after all, those wearing them have been perfect for giving my shop advertisement through word of mouth!” He winked at Sanson gesturing toward the Yukata as Sanson began folding it back up again, “Which is why I'll take a sizable chunk of gil off its price as long as you tell everyone to swing by the store on the edge of the stalls!”

Sanson agreed, understanding how hard it must be at times to get a sale when there were similar shops down the line in front of the owners and oh did he know he would need that discount. He selected a kimono with a simple design to go along side the far showier Yukata he was purchasing trying to wave off any sense of disappointment creeping up in the back of his mind. He knew it couldn't be that easy, he found a promising spot for examination alongside an item that was likely sold by the vendor themselves, gaining their identity on top of all of that would be far too easy. Sanson knew from experience, nothing was ever that easy.

“There you are, I thought I'd nearly lost you in this rush!” A voice rang up from the crowds making bothy Sanson and the seller turn their head at once but just as quickly an arm wrapped around his own dragging him off to the nearest alleyway. He met with Guydelot's glowing face in the discomfort of the two buildings where their conversation would have at least privacy, “Those fine young ladies gave me quite the nugget of information, I suspect you'll like it. They spoke of a vendor who only sells their wares to particular individuals, an Au Ra woman who stands much taller than the usual fare with a beautiful face.”

Sanson pursed his lips with the desire to speak out ' _beauty is subjective_ ' but held himself back from detailing things not useful to their case, “I am wondering if your informants might be speaking of the same vendor who is selling goods to the man I bought this from.” He undid a bit of the paper that covered the red Yukata, pulling it back just so Guydelot could see the golden lining sewn into it.

“Is that...” Guydelot responded, lifting a hand up but his fingertips did not dare meet with the lining, only hovered above it as if it might nip at his fingers if he was not wary enough of it.

“I asked him about his seller but he would only say they were female and nothing more, this matches the secretive nature your informants seemed to be describing...” Watching the entrance of the alleyway he saw passerbys glancing curiously down but continuing on. Sanson covered it back up just in case their spot became a prime source for thievery given the expensive look of the garb, “Did they say how or where they had seen the woman?”

“Only that they have a friend who owns an up and coming tea house that's currently exchanging with her, they could only see her from afar when helping bring in materials for the tea house and no surprise but aren't you the luckiest man in the world to have ME as your partner.” Guydelot spoke proudly patting himself on the chest, “Those ladies happen to be in the wealthier population here in Kugane and they have invited me, and by association YOU, to a get together at a private restaurant this evening.”

Sanson blinked processing the words ' _you and I_ ' sputtering out in response, “Wait, you cannot be serious, Guydelot! We are meant to be investigating something as serious as an intentional murder and you want to go to a PARTY? Why in the world would I be lucky it's only a distraction--” He felt his voice starting to raise the more amused Guydelot looked as he spoke, he wasn't taking a word of this seriously! “What's so funny?”

“Oh, just you.” He responded only making Sanson sigh out in exasperation, “You must understand when it comes to a sense of corruption that might have some kind of political corruption the best place to start for information is with the WEALTHY. They tend to rub elbows with whoever might be involved, after all. Not to mention getting to know our Tea House owner wont hurt! She might not be willing to give away much at first but a few drinks and a song and I'm certain we will be enjoying a shiny brand new lead. So you take one end of the table and I take the other, make sense? You don't even have to speak to anyone, just use those ears and that endlessly memory of yours.”

He felt suddenly bad for assuming Guydelot had only wanted to go out drinking with a group of the rich, everything he did had layers to it, he was not the simpleton Sanson once mistook him to be, “Okay, okay you have quite the plan there, I can act as eavesdropper if that will be useful to the mission.” He wanted to speak of how Guydelot really did exemplify the example of a good captain at times but he knew that would only put off his mood so he kept it to himself, “Here's hoping I don't say something to get us kicked out if I am forced to socialize...”

Guydelot turned to lead them out of the thin alleyway and back into the bright sunshine outside, outstretching his arms in the open air after having been cooped up in the last few minutes, “Oh, you'll do fine, I'm sure after they get a few glasses of sake in you, you'll be the delight of the party!”

“You know I don't drink much.” Sanson said catching a glance of the booth he had bought his Yukata from in the first place noticing he had indeed gained another customer since Sanson had left. That word of mouth from other clients must have been paying off for him, “Ah... If you're going to be attending a party this evening you really should get something traditional to this land, it will make your job easier if you look the part of belonging here.”

Unsurprisingly, Guydelot took his time deciding between two Yukatas while the merchant joked with him about Sanson swiping the best Yukata before Guydelot could get there. Guydelot decided on the selection that displayed a more complex pattern, a sea blue Yukata with Koi fish swimming through waters strewn with blossoms. Sanson wondered if this was to match his habit of dressing his best or perhaps if there really was someone he was trying to impress that evening...

After his package was wrapped in paper and safe in his arms he returned to Sanson's side who changed his expression just in time so Guydelot would not notice how he had become troubled all over again, “Well, Captain, since we have time what should we do next?”

Thankful to have something else to think on Sanson tapped his finger his bag, “Changing into our new outfits and mapping out the city should really be our next steps, I would like to rise early tomorrow to see if we can catch sight of the vendor unloading, wherever it is she might do it.” He lowered his voice as they walked together through the crowd, the noise around them enough to mask his voice, “I am doubtful if she trades on the regular docks where all the other vendors do... If she's that selective on her audience she must choose somewhere secretive to get it done.”

“And as I said, my new friends joined her in bringing her thing to the Tea House and thus they have seen the places she trades in! There's no reason to get up so early, don't forget we will be out late tonight.” His explanations all felt guided toward only being able to sleep in the following morning reminding Sanson all too well why he wouldn't make a great captain after all.

“And sometimes working with a headache is a part of our services to this job...You do not know if you will arise suspicions by asking for locations and if you do you won't get your answers. I want to be certain we get as much done as we can before the Warrior of Light joins us tomorrow evening.” He could not forget the elderly woman's face when he promised to find out who murdered her son, he did not want to keep her waiting for that closure she and her family deserved, “If you are disposed of in the morning, I will go alone. I have no qualms with that.”

Guydelot exhaled, rolling his shoulders back as if working a kink out of it from the converation, “Except that you do, fine fine, I will follow you into the abyss, as one would say.” But as they came closer to their Inn the women in the brightly colored garments came into view with a few new men having joined their group, noticing Guydelot those from the original group called for his attention.

They all met in the middle and Sanson noticed how the woman who stood in the center stood taller and more forward than the others. The way she spoke was friendly but there was a superior air to it, the leader of the lot of them, he notated, a captain of sorts in a social circle, “You left so suddenly, I wasn't even sure if you had truly accepted our invitation, you will make it tonight won't you?”

Mocking offense Guydelot put a hand to his chest speaking as if she had struck him in face, “My lady! I thought I made my excitement quite clear, of course I will be making it this evening, I would not trade it for the world.”

“And you will be bringing your friend wont you?” A woman in the back added causing the others to grin among them. Sanson pursed his lips, what in the world had they been told to garner such a reaction? All of their eyes seemed to remain on Guydelot with the expectation that he was speaking of someone who had not yet joined them. Sanson wrinkling his nose at the spectacle, had he suddenly gained the ability of invisibility? He knew he was not as flashy as Guydelot but that didn't mean they could just pretend he wasn't there.

Guydelot swept his arm before Sanson as if presenting something actually impressive toward the group, “Why yes, this is my good friend Sanson, he will be joining us this evening, you will have two handsome Gridanian men at your table this evening.”

Sanson suddenly wished himself invisible as all their eyes shifted from Guydelot to Sanson himself. All at once he could feel them sizing him up and down and he could feel JUDGEMENT in their gaze, detailing the way he carried himself, his clothes, making him close his arms closer to himself with the two packages in his arms for a moment. He cleared his throat loosing his arms from around himself and giving the best traditional bow he could with his arms full, “A pleasure to meet all of you, thank you for allowing my company this evening.”

It appeared his polite manner loosened a few of them up but the individual in the middle's smile just seemed a little too wide, something was concealed behind it and it made him nervous, “Oh, of course of course, any friend of Guydelot's is a friend of ours. We look forward to seeing the both of you this evening! Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Walking past them it was clear the other groups goodbyes were intended for Guydelot alone. Sanson felt like he needed to collapse down in a chair after that, “Did you see that? They really don't want me to go and that's going to affect your ability to gather information. You might want--”

“Oh nonsense.” Guydelot pushed him slightly to make him take the path they had been traveling beforehand into the Inn, waving to the man at the front desk who bowed to the two of them welcoming them back, “All you need is to clean up a bit, you look too serious right now. Let down your hair, put on that Yukata, and loosen up and tell a few jokes you do when we're alone.”

Now Sanson felt like the one whining instead of Guydelot but he just couldn't help himself, “Well, that's when we're alone, not when we're around a group of strangers... And besides, you always tell me my jokes are outdated.”

“That's because they are, but maybe they like outdated humor out here.” Without much hesitation when the door was closed behind them Guydelot was already stripping off his tops which naturally made Sanson turn his back as if he had not seen Guydelot undressed before-- He had working in such close quarters and sharing a space with him for missions but for some reason how brazen he could be about it made it awkward for Sanson. How unnecessarily awkward he was being, he pushed himself to turn about using the space on the edge of the bed to unpackage his Yukata and begin laying out the pieces in the order they were meant to be put on.

Instead of setting anything up the way Sanson had, Guydelot already put on the robe of the Yukata looking about at the pieces that were haphazardly placed on the bed, “Well then...” Guydelot took a few steps back holding up both the cord and the Obi in the air,  
How in the seven hells do I even put this on?”

Sanson sat back up already in the midst of taking off his uniform believing they would have the time to put on both of their Yukatas in unison, “The merchant gave you the same instructions he gave me, did you listen to a word he'd said?”

Guydelot shrugged his shoulders laying down the cord and Obi on the bed like Sanson had done, likely noticing the disapproving gaze Sanson was giving him for his handling of them, “It was quite a bit of information to take in you know. You can't expect me to memorize every step, especially with so much going on at once.”

He very well did expect him to memorize all the steps, he swore Guydelot had not even looked when he was being instructed! Knowing his entire plan was moot now he trudged to Guydelot side picking up the cord and holding it back out to Guydelot, “Oh, well you best pay attention now, I'll help you put it on but you WILL need to figure it out on your own! I cannot stand here and help you every day or I will never be able to get dressed myself. Hold this, but carefully you don't want to wrinkle or damage it, I'll fold the sides of it while you tie this around your hips first...”

As Guydelot followed his instructions Sanson prepared the Obi, instructing him to suck in his stomach on the folds moving slowly while he tied the knot about his waist. Guydelot was far thinner than he was at his waist but as it traveled up his upper body he became more defined. The ideal body of a an archer who needed the strength in their arms to pull back the string day after day, no wonder he shot arrows with such ease, rivaled only to the Warrior of Light.

As he finished the knot Guydelot spoke, only then making Sanson realize how closely they stood together as his breath parted through his hair, “You're as good with your hands as you are with your memory. I don't know how you're going to expect me to remember all of this day after day, you're just going to have to be my little helper from now on!” Guydelot turned the knot to the back when Sanson told him to, but when he held out his arms he shifted in discomfort, “This will be nearly impossible to play the harp in... I promised music this evening, what am I meant to do about that?”

Sanson stood back looking him up and down to make certain nothing was out of place, despite Guydelot's criticisms he wore it infuriatingly well, feeling he might as well offer his own Yukata to Guydelot instead. Its elegance would suit the other man far better than it ever would Sanson himself, “You can roll up the sleeves and tie them back, you'll be fine to serenade everyone this evening, trust me.”

It was the first time Guydelot had seen what he had been working on setting himself, as he caught sight of the red his face changed watching Sanson as he removed his own shirt and slipped the flowing fabric over his shoulders, “You're going... to wear THAT one? The one we suspect is affiliated with a possible culprit?”

 

Sanson saw worry in his eyes taking him aback making him wonder if he did have the best plan in mind but after consideration he nodded feeling the idea was the best he had so far, “Yes, and why not? If our intentions are to try to tempt information out of people something that ties back to the mysterious vendor... This might be the key we're looking for.”

Guydelot's face went even darker watching Sanson began tying the cord of his own outfit around his hips, trying not to let the heaviness in Guydelot's voice deter him, “Have you considered that things sold by this vendor might make the people wearing them a target of sorts?”

“Then good.” Sanson saw from the corner of his eye how Guydelot's jaw locked when he said that, but Sanson knew there was a possibility that maybe that was what he was good for... Attracting the enemy to him, making himself BAIT but this time it would be on PURPOSE. His stomach lurched at the thought but _he repressed and repressed_ , he NEEDED to do this, “We want to find this killer before they target anymore civilians right? Then why not lure them out?”

“Because...” Guydelot spoke softly but there was a trailing in his voice that told Sanson it would be less steady if he did not focus on maintaining it, “If this theory has ANY weight to it that means our killer wont appear but a killer that attracts its victims to a dangerous place and leads them to their death...”

“I wont be led to anything at all...” Sanson kept his face downward staring as he worked to finish the knot, nearly messing it up completely as he felt the words right on the tip of his tongue, “Because... We'll be together... We make quite the team, you said it yourself didn't you?”

The tension that had taken over Guydelot's body seemed to dissipate, his shoulders loosening a bit and a smile crossing his face again finally, “Hm... You're right, we are quite the team, which means I'm going to need to stay by your side with the loyalty of a well trained Chocobo given you're choosing to be a quite literal red flag!” He sat on the bed before Sanson could warn him not to, the one action opening the chest of the Yukata, messing up most of the work Sanson had done to settle it perfectly.

He winced at the sight as he finished his own preparations, why couldn't Guydelot put a little more conscious on caring for how what he was wearing worked? With his own Yukata completed he had to run his hands down the surface of it. It really was comfortable silky feeling to it, at least out of anything he would not feel out of sorts in his clothes for the evening. Remembering Guydelot's comment on his looks he moved to the vanity that stood in the corner of the room, removing the tie that kept his hair up letting it fall at his shoulders removing any tangles with a comb tucked inside of the vanity.

“See, look at that.” Guydelot stood off the bed and moved up behind him leaning over with his arms crossed behind his back showing in the mirror alongside Sanson , “A vast improvement, you look your age again, a young and spry in the early stages of life instead of ready to retire to the woods like Jehantel!”

“You've seen it down enough times that this continued joke about my age having some kind of impressive association with my age is getting extremely old...” He rolled his eyes straightening up and turning about to begin fussing with Guydelot's Yukata in hopes he could lay it properly again.

“Never have I seen you in such youthful garb with your hair down, I told you it would suit you quite well!” He waved his arms dramatically only making Sanson work harder to fix the folds on the Yukata as the other was unwilling to stand still, “It is exactly like seeing an elder with their pinned up hair blowing free in the wind!”

This made Sanson ponder if Guydelot WOULD favor a version of him who wore their hair down in a symbolism of freedom, who acted as carefree and free as Guydelot himself did... The answer came to him that no, he would not prefer that version. Who else was going to bring Guydelot down to earth but the Sanson who stood before him now, “Enjoy it while it lasts, it's easier when it's out of my face in public to concentrate on the task at hand.”

Guydelot sighed in defeat and removed Sansons hands from his Yukata stopping his efforts to keep fussing with it, “Oh you know by this point I'd have to re-do the whole thing to get this right so leave it be... Besides, I rather like it the way it is right now, I feel like I can breathe properly!” He bore his chest proudly which wasn't entirely out in the open but enough to make Sanson frustrated.

“You're going to meet more strangers tonight and your first time you can't even dress a little traditionally?”

Guydelot moved around him so he could admire his own reflection in the vanity admiring himself on both sides, “Traditions need to be challenged sometimes. You saw our Boater friend, I think he and his comrades had the right idea wearing it completely open!”

“You mean the uniform of a pirate?” Sanson wandered over to his clothing which he had folded neatly over the edge of the bed, deciding to pack it away in his pack for now. While it had not been spoke aloud, it was obvious who the Warrior of Light's ally had been. One of the pirates who took a fee for passage across the Ruby Sea, the only reason they had been able to make it to Yanxia in the first place.

“Yes, the Pirate my dear Sasnon! They should be considered fashion innovators around here!” Finished with giving himself a thorough look up and down the two of them joined one another in leaving the room, “Trust me on this, a little skin gets you a long way in my type of work.”

Sanson looked toward the floor in mild disgust knowing what TYPE of work Guydelot did at times to gather intel no else could. He did not want to think about it, not one bit, “I'm sure it does...”

Dressing had left them with very little time to wander about the city on their own as the sun began to fall behind the buildings and Sanson's insistence that they should make themselves early even with the way his heart pounded in his chest. He was better at tables discussing matters of strategy and politics, it had taken him long enough to become accustomed to celebrating with his own Wood Wailer's over drinks, now he was supposed to be a cheery presence around intoxicated strangers.

' _This will be quite the night_ ' Sanson thought as they entered the brightly lit building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I used the word yukata in this 22 times and I am sorry for that. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far please let me know if you are ♡   
> I've started posting Sanson and Guydelot edits on my tumblr::::::::::::::::::::::::::, smadmiqote.tumblr.com


End file.
